Adicción
by AtalayaAnderson
Summary: ¿Qué es el azar o la casualidad? ¿Hay un destino o todo es un cúmulo de coincidencias de la vida? ¿Eres tú la persona predestinada para mí o simplemente fuimos dos pervertidos descerebrados que conectaron más allá del caos de nuestras vidas?
1. Prólogo

**Personajes de Meyer. Historia sacada de esta sucia cabecita.**

**Protagonistas:** Bella y Edward (Of course) Aunque también entrarán en juego los demás.

**Título:** Adicción.

**Género:** Mmm... es difícil, porque aunque es de amor, también es enfermizo y habrá dominación (o eso espero). De momento será Romance

**POV:** Está en tercera persona con narrado omnisciente.

**Aviso:** Es un M en toda regla, es decir, no leas si tu mente no está preparada para ello. No me resposabilizo de tus traumas después.

**Aviso 2:** _**No** __**copien**_. Sean lo suficientemente valientes para escribir una historia por sí mismos y no jodan a los que nos lo curramos.

**Por último:** Sé que comencé hace poco Deseando la muerte, creando una vida; pero está historía la subí a otra cuenta de FanFiction por equivocación. Gracias a todos los que me habeís leido hasta ahora, me he quedado soprendida con su reviews, favotios y alertas, de verdad muchas gracias. Actualizaré lo antes posible, pero segundo de bachiller me trae por la calle de la amargura. Siento mucho haceros esperar de verdad =(

Bueno ya me callo y aquí os dejo otro comienzo de locura. Un beso y muchas gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

_El sexo es una trampa de la naturaleza para no extinguirse.  
><strong>Friedrich Nietzsche<strong>_

Se mira al espejo y se muerde el labio sensualmente. Está caliente, cachonda, llámalo como quieras. No busca amor, no busca promesas, solo que la deseen como la diosa que puede llegar a ser.

Se pinta y se viste provocativamente. Quiere ser cazada y no desea más que la toquen como nunca lo han hecho.

Se sube en sus altos tacones y baila al ritmo de la música de su minicadena. Quiere gritarle al mundo lo que quiere y como lo quiere, pero se contiene. Lo soltará todo en la pista de baile.

Su amiga llama a la puerta y ambas se miran de arriba abajo dándose el visto bueno. No las hay más hermosas que esas dos mujeres sedientas de sexo.

Se suben al coche y ella sigue dejándose envolver por la música. Esa será su noche.

Llegan a la discoteca y como divas entran sin tener que esperar la inmensa cola que hay a sus espaldas. Sueltan sus abrigos y andan decididas hacia la barra, en busca de alcohol para dejar de pensar y solo sentir, bailar, reír y vivir. Se toman su copa despacio, saboreando su sabor, aunque por dentro están ansiosas, mirando con hambre a cada hermoso hombre que pasa por su lado. Observan a los que las miran con deseo y sonríen por surgir ese efecto en ellos.

Una vez terminan, van al centro de la pista y como si por obra del destino se tratase, comienza a sonar la canción más sensual, caliente y ardiente que haya existido.

Ambas levantas sus brazos en símbolo de victoria y se aproximan la una a la otra. Esa es su especialidad y no van a dejar a ningún hombre sin un buen dolor de huevos.

Se acarician mientras bailan y los hombres las acosan con miradas y palabras, pero el juego solo acaba de empezar. Juntan sus caderas y se observan intensamente mientras sonríen. Notan las manos de algún no tan caballero en sus caderas, pero lo ignoran porque todavía es pronto para darse la vuelta. Cada una recorre el cuerpo de la otra mientras ellos las observan hacerlo. Ellas se sonríen por verlos tragar en seco. Son las amas del lugar y en ese preciso momento pueden elegir al hombre que más les guste. Pero no les basta con los babosos de siempre. No. Ellas desean a un hombre de verdad, que las secuestre y las haga suyas con solo palabras.

La canción acaba y empieza otra más lenta pero igual de provocativa. Es el momento de elegir a la su presa pero que sorpresa se lleva al ver en la oscuridad la mirada del único hombre que no se ha acercado a deleitarse con su danza. Él la mira con deseo y furia a la vez, ella lo mira con curiosidad y se muerde el labio porque lo ha encontrado.

No sabe nada de ese hombre, solo se deja guiar por su aura peligrosa y misteriosa. Se acerca donde él está y ese hombre le sonríe descaradamente.

No les hace falta más nada que una mirada, para que ambos se unan en un baile excitante y lleno de deseos y promesas de placer.

Ambos se miran a los ojos, como si con ello se estuviesen diciendo todo lo que querían. Él le vuelve a sonreír y ella no lo soporta, no quiere jugar más, quiere ser mujer como lo son las demás, así que sin más dilación lo besa con miedo y pasión. Él no se resiste, no se contiene, la acerca más a su cuerpo para que sienta en su vientre el efecto que ha causado su actitud y ella sonríe sin dejar de besarlo. Sus lenguas se baten en duelo y ella no lo deja ganar. Está ansiosa, mojada, excitada y solo quiere volverse loca con su polla.

- ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunta él con voz ronca rompiendo el beso. Ella siente un escalofrío porque esa voz le es vagamente familiar pero no lograr recordar de quién es o de cuando la escuchó por última vez.

- Soy un sueño. Soy una pesadilla. No soy nada y lo soy todo. ¿Quién soy? Ni yo misma lo sé.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Pregunta en su boca. Ella inspira su olor y siente como regresa al pasado sin entender bien el porqué.

- Todo lo que estés dispuesto a darme – Contesta intentando concentrarse en el momento.

- ¿Y si te dijera que te lo doy todo?

- Nadie puede darlo todo. Crees que podrías pero no es cierto. Shh… no te engañes a ti mismo. Deja que esta noche sea un buen recuerdo, solo eso, un dulce y excitante recuerdo – Hubo una vez que alguien le dijo eso y para acallar a su mente y al desconocido lo vuelve a besar como sino hubiese mañana pero él de nuevo tiene una última pregunta antes de dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Puede que si algún día volvemos a encontrarnos te lo diga, pero por ahora seamos dos desconocidos que se desean ardientemente el uno al otro. Nada más y nada menos que eso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si os ha gustado no dudéis en hacérmelo saber, os contestaré todas vuestras dudas como mejor pueda y os daré las gracias por cada palabra.<strong>_

_**P.D.: Antes de despedirme, busco alguna Beta para que me ayude con las faltas de ortografía que se me escapan y por si necesito ayuda para pedir consejo ^^ Si hay alguna interesada o conocéis de alguna poneros en contacto conmigo por MP o a mi correo atalayaninfadora gmail .com =) Ahora sí, adiós y gracias!**_


	2. Capítulo 1

Aquí está el primer capítulo de Adicción. Siempre he querido escribir una historia sobre sexo y aquí la traigo. Este capítulo es para todos los públicos pero el siguiente no tendrá nada que ver con este.

Os dejo la banda sonora de este capítulo y las gracias de antemano por leer ^^

**Sexy and I know it:** de LMFAO.

**I wanna go:** de Britney Spears.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

_"¿Por qué lo llaman amor cuando quieren decir sexo?"_

**_Groucho Marx_**

Se despertó por la mañana gracias a la luz radiante del sol que entraba por la ventana. Se estiró por toda la cama y la notó inmediatamente fría y vacía. Sonrió pasa sí al saber que el desconocido de anoche se había marchado. _Bien, eso era justo lo que quería_ pensó recordando las escenas de la noche anterior. Ese hombre había sido bestial con ella, no había tenido miramientos y tampoco lo hubiese querido. La trató con pasión pero no con amor. La embistió con todas sus ganas y ella gritó como una perra en celo. Solo eran las 9 de la mañana y ya estaba caliente de nuevo.

Tenía solamente 20 años y aunque no estaba totalmente segura, creía ser una ninfomanía empedernida. Y ese hombre le había hecho convertirse en un animal sediento de sexo y más sexo. _¿Qué pasa contigo Isabella?_ Se dijo frente al espejo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y su larga cabellera castaña calló por su espalda totalmente despeinada. _Soy una leona en celo_ Pensó a la vez que se mordía el labio sensualmente. Se encontraba en su apartamento en plena Quinta Avenida y desnuda paseó por la casa en busca de su móvil. Cada movimiento había sido calculado para parecer lo más sexy posible. Así la educó su madre y ella lo aprendió obedientemente.

Encontró el móvil en el fondo de su carísimo bolso de _Prada_ y llamó por su _Iphone _tocando simplemente la pantalla.

- La señorita Brandon al habla – La voz de su mejor amiga al otro lado sonó con efusividad.

- Alice… ¿qué me dejaste hacer anoche? – Preguntó con una sonrisa descarada al mirarse las marcas que ese hombre le había dejado en sus hermosos pechos.

- Bueno días a ti también Bella. Sinceramente solo estuvimos juntas durante los cincos primeros minutos, hasta que desapareciste con ese hombre gigante y misteriosamente guapo.

- Lo siento… ya sabes que…

- No tiene que disculparte. Lo entiendo – Alice nunca juzgaba las acciones de su amiga porque sabía que ésta tenía una mente distinta a la de las demás, y ella lo había aceptado desde el mismo momento en el que se conocieron cuatro años atrás.

- Oh Alice… Fue increíble… Si hubieras visto ese cuerpo y esa enorme y jugosa…

- ¡Está bien! ¡Ahórrate esos detalles! Ya sabes que yo no estoy tan desquiciada como tú.

- Cierto, se me olvida lo mojigata que eres – Bella aguantó la risa como bien pudo pero se destornillo en el momento que su amiga colgó súbitamente el teléfono.

Fue hasta la cocina y se hizo un café bien cargado. Necesitaba despejarse para el largo día que le quedaba por delante. Tenía que acudir a la universidad y después seguir con la búsqueda de trabajo. La herencia que le había dejado su madre tras su muerte seguía casi intacta, solo se le había restado el alquiler del lujoso apartamento que Bella había arrendado. Aunque aún no era mayor de edad, había logrado contar con parte de su herencia para sus gastos mensuales.

Una vez se terminó el café se metió en la ducha y se relajó todo lo que pudo con el agua caliente que recorría su cuerpo lentamente. Se enjabonó enterita y se hizo un reconocimiento por todo el cuerpo. Ese hombre no había marcado solo sus pechos, sino también sus nalgas con las palmas de sus manos. Con suavidad pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la zona más sensible y siseó al sentir el mínimo contacto.

- ¡Me ha azotado! ¡El muy cerdo me ha azotado! – Salió de la ducha rápidamente sin importarle dejarlo todo empapado y se observó el trasero frente al espejo. Tenía marcada la enorme mano de ese hombre en su nalga derecha y aunque ese hecho debía de afectarle de una manera lógica ella solo sonreía coqueta y se sonrojaba al recordar el placer que había sentido cuando la había cabalgo y azotado como a un animal. En ese momento se arrepentía de no haberle dicho ni siquiera su nombre.

Se secó el cuerpo y se embadurnó en crema, acariciando con sumo cuidado su trasero. Peinó su melena y dejándola toda mojada se metió en su habitación a seleccionar que se pondría ese día.

Después de debatirse sobre qué conjunto de ropa interior le sentaría mejor, optó por unas suaves braguitas de seda moradas con el sujetador a juego. E inmediatamente después se puso un vestido negro de _Dolce y Gabanna_ ancho y fresco, que aunque no se adhería a su cuerpo como los demás que tenía en su armario, éste sí le aliviaba notablemente al no estar en completo contacto con su trasero. Se calzó sus _Manolo Blahnik_ azul marino y se adentró de nuevo en el baño a maquillarse un poco. A los diez minutos ya estaba dentro del ascensor que bajaba al vestíbulo del edificio. Una vez abajó saludó a Joshua, el portero, y salió colocándose sus carísimas _Dior_ para protegerse del Sol. Se paró un momento a admirar la Quinta Avenida y suspiró de alegría. _Como amo esta condenada ciudad. _Llamó a un taxi como solo una neoyorkina sabía hacer y le indicó que la dejase en _Columbia_, su universidad.

Se colocó los auriculares y se centró en la letra de _Sexy and I know it_ de _LMFAO._

_"...When I walk in the spot, this is what I see._

_Everybody stops and they staring ar me._

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it..._

_I'm sexy and I know it._

_I'm sexy and I know it..."_

Bajó del taxi sin esperar el cambio y se adentró en el campus de la universidad. La mayoría de las chicas la miraban con envidia o con una descarada curiosidad, mientras que los chicos simplemente se callaban para observarla caminar con la elegancia y el erotismo que la envolvía. Para Isabella aquello era el ritual de todos los días. Le encantaba que los hombres la admirasen de aquella manera, porque de una forma u otra llenaba un pequeño vacío que había en su interior gritando por la falta de una figura masculina en su vida. Fue hasta secretaría y le pidió al chico de los archivos que le diese la carpeta con los apuntes que ella dejaba allí todos los días una vez terminaba las clases. Le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y le dio las gracias con la voz más sugerente que tenía. Dylan, el chico de los archivos, siempre se quedaba embobado con ella y aunque no estaba permitido que se guardasen sus cosas allí, él se las escondía para que ella no tuviese que cargar con la pesada carpeta todos los días.

Isabella no podía negarlo. Tenía un don para controlar a los hombres a su antojo. El sexo, las feromonas o toda la sensualidad que emanaba de ella por todos sus poros lograba encandilar hasta al más inteligente y prepotente hombre que se le presentase.

Su madre le había educado desde pequeña en el arte del sexo y la coquetería. Y ella había aprendido todo de Renee, su madre, y de las muchas mujeres de las que estaba a cargo como la buena _Madam_e que era.

Sí, su madre había sido una prostituta toda su vida, pero se convirtió en la más cara de todo Seattle. Dejó el negocio en cuento conoció a Charlie, su padre, pero cuando vio que esa vida no le era suficiente, lo abandonó en un pequeño y desolado pueblo llamado Forks, llevándose a su hija con ella. Se prometió así misma que Bella no tendría nunca que trabajar de la misma manera que ella, por eso Renee ahorró cada centavo para el futuro de su hija. Y ahora Isabella era toda una mujer que sabía más que ninguna otra sobre el arte del sexo y que se podía permitir disfrutar de él sin que nadie la juzgase, aunque muchas se morían de envidia y la criticaban por su altanería.

Entró a la clase de física, donde chavales desgarbados y poco agraciados se giraban a admirarla. Todos soñaban con que ella dirigiese una mera mirada hacia alguno de ellos, pero las clases siempre eran igual. Sacaba su portátil y un par de folios para después llevarse toda la hora tomando apuntes y resolviendo problemas. Isabella había descubierto en el instituto que no solo era bonita por fuera sino que también tenía un gran cerebro para las ciencias, por eso recibió una beca de estudios para una de las mejores universidades de Nueva York y contaba con una de las mejores medías de la clase. Bella aún no había decido qué quería hacer en un futuro, no quería pensar en responsabilidades, solo necesitaba vivir el momento, sentirse libre y joven por mucho tiempo. Aún le faltaban un par de años para sacarse el título de ingeniera informática pero con el ritmo que llevaba, estaba segura de que lo conseguiría en el tiempo establecido.

Tres horas después sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase. Con esa última hora de programación había acabado oficialmente su jornada estudiantil y empezaba supuestamente el fin de semana. No se sentía cansada por haber salido la noche anterior hasta tarde, sino al contrario, deseaba salir de nuevo. La fiera en la que se estaba convirtiendo tenía sed de lujuria constantemente y solo en clase lograba despejar su mente de perversiones y juegos sexuales. Necesitaba otra cosa más que hacer para no perder la cabeza de esa manera y como además necesitaba el dinero para mantener su actual vivienda, decidió buscar un trabajo en alguna empresa de lo que fuese, no le importaba, solo necesitaba tener la mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuese solo en sexo.

Salió de clase sin mirar a nadie, ignorando todo a su alredor y pensado en la entrevista que tendría en media hora. Dejó su carpeta en secretaría y se marchó sin despedirse de Dylan. Volvió a llamar a un taxi y le indicó la dirección del edificio donde se encontraba la corporación a la que esperaba ser aceptada. Los había estado investigando y había descubierto que era una de las dos mejores empresas en avances tecnológicos de todo el estado y una de las cuatro mejores de todo el país. Sabía que no tenía experiencia laboral, que lo tenía complicado pero las becarias siempre eran bienvenidas, sobre todo si en esas empresas abundaban los hombres poderosos que babeaban con cuerpos bonitos, y ella contaba con ello y más. Se bajó del taxi a toda prisa y se quedó ensimismada al contemplar aquel hermoso y poderoso imperio. La corporación _Black's Technologies_ contaba con numerosas sucursales por todo el país y por gran parte de Europa y Asia. Era una de las principales proveedoras de avances científicos-tecnológicos y especializados en Nanotecnología. También se rumoreaba que tenían línea directa conla CIA y el FBI, pero eran solo rumores sin pruebas concluyentes.

Bella entró en el edificio con decisión y sin miedo, pues la negativa ya la tenía así que solo podía esperar que la entrevista saliese bien.

- Hola soy Isabella Swan, venía por una entrevista en un puesto vacante de informática base.

- Buenos tardes señorita Swan, la estábamos esperando. Tiene que ir a la planta 17 y preguntar por la señorita Weber. Ella le hará la entrevista para ver si está cualificada para el puesto.

- Entendido, muchas gracias.

Se montó en el ascensor y antes de que las puertas se cerraran un joven entró a trompicones. Bella no pudo evitar reírse y el chico la miró con vergüenza.

- Lo siento, es que llego tarde – Dijo a modo de disculpa por su intromisión.

- No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa – Le regaló una simpática sonrisa y pulsó de nuevo el botón de la planta 17.

El chico la observó de arriba abajo y se quedó embobado con las cremosas piernas de Isabella. Ella lo observó divertida por la falta de consideración que estaba teniendo pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

- Isabella Swan – Dijo ofreciéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

- Mike Newton, encantado – Le estrechó la mano con delicadeza y se quedó embobado con los labios escarlatas de Bella - ¿Eres nueva? – Preguntó sin apartar la vista de sus jugosos labios.

- Espero serlo – Dijo molesta porque Mike parecía estar en otro mundo. Bella lo observó detenidamente. Era un poco más alto que ella y tenía unos ojos azules profundos. Su pelo era rubio platino y después de varios segundo de silencio, Mike por fin reacción y fijo su mirada en los ojos de Isabella. Él le sonrió coquetamente y ella se removió incomoda.

- Oye te apetecería… - Antes de que terminase con esa frase las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bella salió huyendo. No le apetecía dar largas a un chico a esas horas de la tarde.

Vio como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y cuando se giró para ver por donde iba chocó contra el pecho de un hombre. Él la atrapó antes de que se cayese al suelo y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Bella se quedó sin habla momentáneamente al sentir como los fuertes brazos de ese hombre la volvían a dejar en su posición de equilibrio.

Era un hombre musculoso y muy varonil, su piel era oscura al igual que su pelo y sus ojos, pero contaba con una blanca y preciosa sonrisa.

- Debería fijarse mejor por dónde anda ¿no cree? – Dijo con una voz grave pero en tono simpático.

- Lo siento, no le había visto – Dijo mirándolo a través de sus pestañas. Ese hombre era de los que le gustaban y su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, como si tuviera un piloto automático que dijese _"Hombre atractivo a las diez en punto"._

- Suerte que yo a usted sí – Su voz se volvió un poco más ronca y eso hizo que Bella se estremeciese de placer. Adoraba que le hablasen de esa forma - ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita…?

- Swan, Isabella Swan – Dijo extendiéndole su mano con decisión.

- Encantado señorita Swan, tiene un nombre muy bonito – El hombre estrechó la mano para llevársela a los labios y dejarle un dulce beso. La miró con descaro y le volvió a dedicar esa hermosa sonrisa y ella casi se desmaya por el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- Muchas gracias señor…

- Black, Jacob Black – Dijo soltando la mano de ella con delicadeza. Antes de que él pudiese decir algo más Bella se separó un par de pasos y con una voz monótona se despidió.

- Lo siento señor Black, tengo una entrevista de trabajo a la que no puedo llegar tarde. Ya nos veremos.

Se dio la vuelta y Jacob se quedó ahí pasmado sin entender bien el porqué ella había huido de esa forma. Volvió a sonreír para si mismo cuando vio como Bella contoneaba sus caderas yendo hasta una de las oficinas de informática.

_Claro que nos veremos preciosa, por supuesto que nos veremos…_

Bella vio de reojo como Jacob se marchaba y respiró hondo. Había estado coqueteando con el vicepresidente de la empresa y él también lo había estado haciendo. Por un momento se sintió orgullosa de poder despertar el deseo en hombres tan poderosos, pero inmediatamente recordó a qué había venido cuando vio a una chica de tes morena pasar por su vera.

- Disculpe, estoy buscando a la señorita Weber, ¿podría decirme dónde encontrarla?

- ¿Eres Isabella Swan? – Dijo echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo.

- Sí soy yo.

- Vaya, no me esperaba una chica así… - Volvió a recorrerla con la mirada y Bella se sintió un poco incomoda por el reconocimiento - ¡Pero qué modales tengo! Yo soy la señorita Weber, pasa a mi despacho para que comencemos la entrevista – Bella sonrió tímidamente y la acompañó adentro de su despacho.

La señorita Weber se sentó al otro de una enorme mesa de cristal con numerosas fotos de ella y el que parecía su pareja. Bella se sentó en unos de los sillones que se encontraban enfrente de ella e intentó relajarse lo máximo posible. Con los hombres sabía tratar mil veces más que con las mujeres.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Preguntó la señorita Weber mirándola fijamente.

- Claro, lo que quiera – Dijo sin miedo. Quería caerle bien a la mujer pero no sabía cómo empezar.

- ¿De verdad sabes algo de ordenadores? Es que no te imaginaba así – Dijo reposando la espalda en su sillón y mirándola con algo de curiosidad.

- Señorita Weber tengo aquí… - Bella ignoró la pregunta y la señorita Weber la interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir.

- Ángela, llámame Ángela por favor – Dijo interrumpiéndola.

- Ángela, entendido. Tengo aquí mis calificaciones – Bella sacó la carpeta con todas sus notas y recomendaciones del instituto para que Ángela les echase un vistazo – Sé que no tengo experiencia laboral en temas administrativos o de secretariado, pero he vivido toda mi vida frente a un ordenador y sinceramente hay pocas cosas que no sepa hacer con él.

- Interesante… ¿sabes de qué va el puesto vacante que estás solicitando? – Dijo mirando al milímetro cada nota y cada escrito. Al principio había creído que la chica era de producción o alguna modelo de las de publicidad, pero ahora viendo el potencial que se escondía en la chica ignoró completamente su físico para centrarse en su cerebro. Bella no tenía experiencia laboral pero al parecer cumplía con todos los requisitos para el puesto e inclusive muchos más.

- Sí, trataría de la seguridad informática de la base de datos principal. Vamos, lo que viene siendo cortar cualquier contacto no permitido que provenga del exterior.

- Exacto. Veo que estás estudiando ingeniería informática y que de momento vas de maravilla. ¿Crees que tendrás problemas si te damos el trabajo?

- No, el trabajo no sería un problema.

- Bien. Debes saber una serie de condiciones antes de aceptar el puesto – Bella miraba con seriedad a Ángela y asentía con cada cosa, pero por dentro estaba eufórica porque ya casi había conseguido el puesto – Lo primero es que tu trabajo puede que se centre principalmente de noche, porque los peores ataques de hackers y demás escoria suceden sobre altas horas de la noche. Lo segundo es que todo, absolutamente todo lo que oigas, veas o recibas es confidencial, pero bueno eso viene todo especificado en el contrato. En un principio firmarás por seis meses y dependiendo de tu eficiencia se te ampliará por más tiempo. Comenzaras a trabajar en el sótano donde se encuentra nuestro equipo de defensa. Sé que suena un poco peliculero y eso, pero el mandamás así lo quiso. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Sé que va a sonar ridículo, pero es la primera vez que voy a trabajar. ¿Tengo que vestir de alguna forma en concreto?

- Vaya, la verdad es que esperaba que me preguntases por el sueldo no por la ropa, pero bueno.

- Perdón, no quería parecer superficial ni nada por el estilo, pero a lo mejor existía algún tipo de vestimenta que debería llevar… Soy entupida, lo siento – Bella se sintió momentáneamente humillada, pero necesitaba saber esa información por si tenía que dejar a un lado su elegancia y su erotismo y pasar desapercibida lo mejor posible.

- No, no, tranquila, yo mi primer día de trabajo me maquillé tanto que por poco no mato a la chica que me entrevistó por quedarse sin aire de tanto reírse. Bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta, puedes vestir como quieras dado que nadie va a valorar tu vestimenta sino lo que seas capaz de hacer con uno o dos ordenadores la vez. Una vez aclarado esto hablemos de tu sueldo. Cobrarás al mes 5219.45 $ con impuestos y demás incluido, ¿te parece bien? – Bella abrió los ojos como platos quedándose al mismo tiempo boquiabierta – Me tomaré tu expresión como un está de puta madre. Sigamos. Tendrás un ordenador de la empresa para que trabajes con él y para tus cosas. Te aconsejo que lo uses para el trabajo porque si haces algo ilegal con él lo sabremos. Qué más… - Ángela se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la mesa justamente a su lado - ¿Tienes carnet de conducir?

- Sí, pero no tengo coche.

- Perfecto, te asignaremos uno de la empresa. Lo tendrás que tratar como si fuera oro porque si le pasa algo será descontado de tu sueldo.

- Entendido. No destrozar coches ni hacer cosas ilegales – Dijo Bella a modo de nota mental. Ángela volvió a su asiento y pulsó el botón del intercomunicador.

- Jessica tráeme el contrato para la nueva, uno de los ordenadores y las llaves de uno de los _Peugeot_ de la empresa.

- Enseguida señorita Weber – Dijo una voz de pito a través del altavoz. A los dos minutos entró en el despacho una chica vestida impecablemente con un traje de dos piezas y con una expresión seria en la cara. Miró a Bella por encima del hombro como si su simple presencia la desagradase. Dejó todo sobre la mesa del despacho y sin pronunciar ni una palabra se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

- Ignórala, la pobre es idiota – Dijo Ángela echándole un vistazo al contrato – Bueno, esto está todo en orden, léelo y dime si tienes alguna duda – Bella lo miró detenidamente y se fijó sobretodo en la parte de confidencialidad donde quedaba claramente explicado que no podría revelar ningún tipo de información que perteneciese a la empresa ni nada que pudiera ser perjudicial para ésta. Buscó los apartado donde tenía que firmar y una vez todo estuvo completo se lo devolvió a la que creía que sería su jefa a partir de ahora – Magnifico. Toma, esta es la llave de un _Peugeot 307_ negro que se encuentran en el parking de la empresa. Tendrás tu propia plaza de aparcamiento así que no tendrás de qué preocuparte. Y aquí tienes tu _Mac_ portátil que también te lo proporciona la empresa. Tu teléfono va a quedar registrado para que contactemos contigo por si hay alguna consulta o se te necesita en la central. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- No, la verdad es que todo me ha quedado muy claro.

- Pues alegra esa cara mujer ¡qué has conseguido el trabajo! – Ángela se puso en pie y Bella la imitó instantáneamente – Empiezas mañana a las 8 de la tarde. Vendrás a mi despacho y yo te guiaré hasta el sótano y conocerás a tu jefe ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo estrechándole la mano.

- De acuerdo – Dijo Bella con ilusión aunque se sintió contrariada al saber que ella no sería su jefa - ¿Tú no serás mi jefa? – Preguntó para asegurarse.

- No, yo soy de recursos humanos. Ya verás que el señor Whitlock es un buen tío y está bastante bueno a decir verdad – Bella estaba alucinando por la actitud despreocupada y confiada que había tenido Ángela con ella durante toda la reunión – Bueno vamos a ver tu coche nuevo.

Ángela llevó a Bella a los aparcamientos y le enseñó su nuevo y flamante coche. Quedó paralizada al saber que seria suyo. Ángela se despidió recordándole que fuese puntual y después Bella se sentó en su coche.

- Me ha tocado la lotería y no me había enterado – Dijo acariciando el volante. Lo puso en marchar y pegó un gritito de emoción. Su vida estaba completa y se sentía feliz. No habría nada que pudiera acabar con ella.

Puso la radio más alta de lo normal y bailó dentro del coche a la vez que cantaba a toda voz _I wanna go_ de _Britney Spears_.

_"...Shame on me._

_To need release._

_Un-un-uncontrollably._

_I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight._

_I-I-I wanna show-ow-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind..."_

En ese momento Jacob Black pasaba por allí en busca de su impresionante _BMV_ y la vio reír dentro del coche. Se acercó sin que ella se diese cuenta y dio un par de golpecitos en la ventanilla. Bella se quedó paralizada al verlo sonreírle descaradamente. Se sintió avergonzada por el espectáculo que había dado y bajó el volumen de la música al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la ventanilla.

- Veo que ha conseguido el puesto señorita Swan. Eso o está robando un coche de mi empresa.

- Sí, conseguí el puesto señor Black. Siento que haya tenido que ver esto, yo soy una profesional pero estaba muy contenta porque he conseguido el trabajo por mí misma - _¿Por qué me estoy excusando ante él?_ Pensó Bella al ver como Jacob le sonreía más abiertamente.

- Me alegro Isabella.

- Bella, prefiero que me llamen Bella.

- Está bien Bella, nos vemos mañana – Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó hacia su coche. Bella le hizo un reconocimiento completo y llegó a la conclusión de que se lo tendría que tirar, aunque ahora que trabajaba en su empresa no creía que fuese lo más acertado.

Observó su nuevo coche con admiración y en menos que canta un gallo ya estaba toqueteando todos los botones y averiguando absolutamente cualquier secreto que tuviese el coche. Porque Isabella Swan era así. Podía ser una adicta al sexo, pero también lo era a la tecnología. Desde pequeña supo que en un futuro se vería rodeada de maquinas de ultima generación y ahora parecía que conseguiría cumplir con esa visión. Una vez encontró el manos libres lo conectó a su Iphone y llamo a su amiga Alice. La excitación de haber conseguido un nuevo trabajo y conocer a su nuevo jefe la había alterado más de lo normal y necesitaba desesperadamente salir a alguna parte. Apenas eran las 8 de la tarde y ni loca pensaba quedarse en su casa sola y amargada.

- ¡Hola! – Contestó Alice al tercer replique.

- ¿Dónde estás hermosa? – Preguntó Bella con voz seductora mientras maniobraba para salir del aparcamiento.

- En casa amor mío, ¿no te bastó con la fiesta de ayer? – Alice había reconocido en el tono de Bella lo qué quería.

- Como me conoces pequeña diablesa – Dijo Bella incorporándose a la carretera.

- ¿Dónde estás tú?

- En mi nuevo coche – Bella paró en un semáforo y observó que a su derecha había un hombre realmente guapo. Sacó el pintalabios rojo pasión y mirándose en el retrovisor se pintó los labios sensualmente, sabiendo que aquel hombre la estaba observando.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Te has comprado un coche? – El grito de Alice se expandió por todo el coche. Bella apretó sus labios para extender bien el labial y mandándole un beso al hombre que estaba embobado con ella salió a toda velocidad una vez el semáforo estuvo en verde.

- Nooop – Bella sonrió pícaramente al saber que ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa de su amiga.

- Déjame pensar… ¿Te ha tocado algún sorteo?

- Mejor aún – Dijo mientras aparcaba ante el portal del edificio de Alice.

- Me rindo – Dijo medio mosqueada. Bella desconectó el teléfono del manos libres y se bajó del coche. Echó el seguro y se quedó apoyada en la puerta observando la ventana del segundo piso de Alice.

- Asómate mi querida Rapuncel y me veras junto a mi hermoso corcel – Le dijo Bella de manera teatral. Al segundo Alice subió el cristal de la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana - ¡Me han dado el trabajo! – Gritó Bella desde abajo colgando la llamada.

- ¡¿En serio? – Gritó Alice.

- ¡Yeah! – Dijo Bella a la vez que hacia su danza de la victoria. Automáticamente Alice la imitó desde la ventana sin importarles quién las viese.

La danza de la victoria, o así lo llamaba Alice a ese pequeño baile, surgió al poco tiempo de que Bella y Alice se conociesen. Estaban en su penúltimo año de instituto y Bella se había jugado con Alice que ella sería la primera en perder la virginidad. Alice no dudó ni un segundo de que Bella fuese a ganar dado que el apetito sexual de ésta era mucho mayor que el suyo. Así que cuando una noche Bella se plató en su casa, comenzó a hacer ese bailecito mientras decía: _¿Quién es la ama? ¡Yo soy la ama!_ porque había logrado tirarse a Edward, el profesor de practicas de informática que estaba endemoniadamente bueno, y entonces Alice lo bautizó con ese nombre. Por eso cada vez que Bella conseguía algo que se proponía, cosa que pasaba muy a menudo, después hacían ese bailecito tan ridículo pero que para ellas significaba el triunfo y el poder de conseguir lo que quisiesen.

Bella subió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no fue mucho porque sus tacones no ayudaban, y Alice la abrazó en cuanto la vio por el descansillo de su planta.

- ¿Quién es la ama? – Preguntó Alice.

- ¡Yo soy la ama! – Ambas se rieron a carcajadas y entraron en el apartamento de Alice.

Bella estuvo contándole como le fue la entrevista mientras Alice se arreglaba para salir. Irían a comer a un buen restaurante y después a tomar una copa a algún Pub de moda.

- Entonces ¿qué vas hacer con ese tal Jacob del que me has hablado? – Dijo Alice mientras se ponía unos preciosos aros y se retocaba el maquillaje.

- No lo sé Alice, es mi jefe, no creo que sea muy ético de mi parte tirármelo en la primera semana de trabajo.

- Yo no he dicho nada de eso, pero ya veo que tú si has pensado en ello – Alice sonrió al saber que había descubierto los planes de su amiga hacia su jefe. Se sentó en su cama junto a Bella y se abrochó las sandalias _Gucci_ de tacón a juego con un precioso _Valentino_ que recién estrenaba.

- Llevas razón, será mejor que solo me delimite a mi trabajo y que busqué fuera de él algún hombre que satisfaga mis necesidades – Alice la miró sin saber bien a lo que se refería – Tú ya me entiendes.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres una relación? ¿Tú? ¿Isabella Swan, la chica de solo sexo?

- Hacerlo con muchos está bien, es divertido y se aprenden muchas cosas, pero no sé, me gustaría encontrar uno que me satisfaga en todos los sentidos y pueda hacer con él lo que quiera.

- O sea, que quieres una relación para follar de todas las maneras posibles ¿no?

- Exacto.

- ¿Y dónde queda el amor?

- ¿Amor? ¿Quién han hablado de amor? Yo solo quiero sexo, soy joven para pensar en el amor – Aparte que dudo mucho que pueda enamorarme. Pensó Bella al ver el horror en la cara de su amiga.

- Bella no has vuelto a tener una relación desde los 16 años. Cuando Edward… - Antes de que Alice pudiese continuar con esa frase Bella se levantó bruscamente y la interrumpió.

- No sigas por ese camino. Lo que tuve con Edward no fue una relación, no fue nada.

- Ya pero tú lo amabas…

- ¡Alice Brandon! Jamás – Se agachó para estar a la altura de su amiga y la miró con odio – Jamás de los jamases he amado a nadie y mucho menos a ese niñato, porque eso es lo que era un niñato. Te voy a pedir por favor que no me lo vuelvas a nombrar porque no puedo soportar oír su nombre.

- Sé que te hizo daño Bella, pero han pasado cuatro años de eso…

- ¿No vamos? – Dijo incorporándose. No quería hablar de él y de lo que pasó mucho tiempo atrás.

Es cierto que Isabella Swan casi amo a ese chaval que apenas le sacaba 4 años más, pero lo que ahora era una verdad absoluta es que lo odiaba con toda su alma. Él en cierto modo jugó con ella haciéndole creer que lo controlaba, que la amaba y ella era ingenua, apenas sabía nada del mundo. Edward la inició en esa obsesión que ahora controlaba su vida personal. Él la pervirtió con sus ideas y sus fantasías y ella aprendió como una buena alumna, creyendo que al final conseguiría el poder que ese hombre ejercía sobre ella, pero nada de eso ocurrió, él se marchó sin decir adiós, sin terminar lo que empezaron y ella se juró a si misma no volver hacer lo mismo, no volver a dejarse manejar por ningún hombre en lo que al sexo y los sentimientos se referían.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es solo el principio chicas, solo el principio...<strong>


	3. Capítulo 2

**Atención**: Capítulo M con violencia, palabras prohibidas y sexo. No me responsabilizo de tus traumas.

Y bueno hasta aquí tengo escrito, ya para la semana que viene espero haber actualizado DMCV (Deseando la muerte, creando una vida) y esta loca historia, si no es así, no me maten, aún soy joven para morir!

Banda sonara de este capítulo:

**Bailando por ahí: **de Juan Magan

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

_"El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía. Pero como experiencia vacía es una de las mejores_."

_**Woody Allen.**_

Ambas salieron de casa de Alice sobre las diez de la noche. Habían cenado bien y Alice le había hecho prometer que si pensaba marcharse con algún hombre esa noche que se despidiese al menos, no como el día anterior que le había dejado allí plantada con una panda de babosos. Suerte que había sido ella la que se había llevado el coche, pero ahora era distinto porque la que tenía el poder de decidir cuando irse o con quién irse lo tenía Bella al estar estrenado su nuevo coche.

- Alice no me mires así, no pienso dejarte tirada otra vez.

- Debería haberme llevado mi coche, así no tendrías que preocuparte de mí.

- ¿Y quién va a cargar conmigo si me cojo un buen ciego?

- O sea que solo me quieres para que te vigile y sujete el pelo cuando potes ¿eh? – La voz de Alice fue seca y su mirada asesina, pero Bella sabía perfectamente que estaba bromeando y que en realidad no pensaba eso de ella, o al menos eso esperaba.

- Exacto.

- ¡Bella! – Gritó Alice antes de empezar a reírse por tener una amiga tan capulla.

- Venga no te enfades, si quieres vamos a ver a Rosalie. Debe de estar que hecha chispas por que no la hemos llamado en una semana.

- Lo estará contigo, porque yo sí la he llamado – Dijo Alice sonriente por no tenerse que preocupar de la otra cabra loca que tenía como amiga.

- ¡Serás traidora! ¡Ahora tendré que soportar su recriminación durante todo un mes cada vez que nos veamos! – Bella quería que la tragase la tierra, porque si ella era un huracán, Rosalie era mil veces peor.

- No seas exagerada Bella. Aparca aquí, he quedado con ella en este local.

- ¿En El Amanecer? – Preguntó Bella con cara de pocos amigos.

- Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?

- Sí, que está muerto. Aquí no hay fiesta ninguna.

- Según Rosalie es el nuevo local de moda así que si ella lo dice será porque es así.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – Dijo Bella segura de que al entrar no habría ni un alma.

- No tengo ganas de hacerte sufrir está noche – Dijo Alice a modo de negativa. Ella odiaba apostar y cuando ganaba tampoco le agradaba demasiado.

- Co-bar-de – Le dijo Bella para después imitar a una gallina de una manera bastante ridícula.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Tú te lo has buscado! Como entremos y esté a rebosar de gente harás lo que yo diga está noche sin rechistar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Así me gusta, que apuestes fuerte, porque así cuando pierdas harás lo que yo diga – Abrió la puerta y salió del coche y Alice la siguió muy malhumorada hacia el local. Esperaba de todo corazón que Rosalie llevase razón porque ya se imaginaba las guarrerías que tendría que hacer si Bella se ponía en plan hija de puta, que se podría seguro.

Bella entró primera y cuando vio que allí apenas se podía respirar por la cantidad de gente que había se maldijo por haber sido tan imbécil. Alice se quedó boquiabierta pero al instante sonrió con picardía y Bella bufó como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Bella! – Ambas dieron un bote al escuchar ese tono de voz que no predecía nada bueno.

- ¡Rosalie cuánto me alegro de verte! – Dijo Bella con su mejor sonrisa.

- ¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Ayer salisteis y no me avisaste! – La rubia de un metro ochenta miraba a Bella con un intento de cabreo pero en realidad estaba contenta de poder pasar el viernes con sus dos mejores amigas.

- Hola Rosalie – Dijo Alice haciendo acto de presencia.

- Hola Alice. ¿Por qué no me llamaste Bella? ¿Ya no quieres ser más mi amiga o qué?

- Rosalie no hagas dramas, estaba poseída por la ninfoma que llevo dentro. Que te lo diga Alice, que me fui con un tío a los cinco minutos de llegar a la discoteca.

- Tú y ese insaciable coño tuyo vais a acabar conmigo, ¡¿y cómo es eso de que te olvidaste de Alice? – Rosalie pensaba seguir con la riña un poco más de tiempo pero en ese momento una pelirroja pecosa y de grandes ojos verdes hizo acto de presencia.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto Rose? – Dijo con voz de niña mimada. Fijó su mirada en Alice y en Bella e inmediatamente ambas se pusieron en guardia, como si fueran dos perras en busca de pelea – Isabella – Dijo con una voz menos infantil de la que le había hablado a Rosalie.

- Victoria – Dijo Bella con voz grave y cortante, como si con ese simple gesto le estuviese diciendo que se marchase.

- ¿Vienes a ligar? ¡Ah, no, se me olvidaba! Tú solo sabes zorrear como la puta que eres – Victoria había sido la primera en dar el paso y Bella no pensaba dejarse acobardar.

- ¡Dime eso en la calle si tienes ovarios! – Bella se cercó hasta la pelirroja dejando solo varios centímetros de distancia. Ambas eran de la misma estatura y se igualaban en fuerza, pero nunca hay que olvidarse del grado de mala leche que podían tener esas dos mujeres en ese momento - ¡Ah, no, se me olvidaba! – Bella la imitó como mejor pudo – Que no tienes los suficientes ovarios ni para complacer a tu novio y por eso se buscó alguien que le diera lo que tú no eras capaz de darle – Esas palabras fueron como el final de una mecha encendida. Victoria la abofeteo y Bella sonrió para si misma. Estaba esperando justamente esa acción para enseñarle quien era Isabella Swan.

Bella cogió del pelo a Victoria y la sacó como si de un perro se tratase. La gente les hizo hueco pero se arremolinaron a mirar. Victoria estuvo saliendo con James durante 5 años mientras todo ese tiempo James estuvo buscando en otros lugares el placer que Victoria no fue capaz de darle, hasta que conoció a Bella un año atrás en una fiesta. Ella había fumado algo de hierba y se había metido una rayita para despejarse, Alice y ella fueron a una fiesta donde se encontraban James y Victoria. Bella estuvo bailando toda la noche provocativamente y James no apartó su mirada de ella ni un segundo. Victoria pasó la mayor parte de la fiesta vomitando en el baño y cuando se encontró mejor salió en busca de James. Bella estaba cabalgando a James en una de las habitaciones sin saber ni siquiera con quién estaba follando. Estaba colocada hasta las cejas y solo deseaba deshacerse de esa desazón que le invadía todo el cuerpo y James, un rubio de ojos picaruelos se la llevó con palabras oscuras a una de las habitaciones vacía de la casa. Cuando Victoria los vio a ambos llegar al éxtasis volvió a vomitar de la repulsión que sintió al ver la cara de satisfacción de James, una cara que ella jamás le había conseguido sacar. Se juró a si misma destruir a Isabella Swan y después de un año no lo había conseguido. Ahora ambas estaban en plena calle, mirándose con odio y dispuestas a darse una paliza.

Pasaron meses hasta que entendió porque Victoria, una chica a la que conocía de la universidad y que le parecía muy simpática, la odiaba con toda su alma hasta que hace unas semanas se encontraron en la misma situación y Victoria se lo escupió todo a la cara. Suerte que el nuevo novio de Victoria se la llevó del local porque sino hubiese corrido la sangre de Bella por todo el lugar.

- Venga, vuelve a levantarme la mano si te atreves – Dijo Bella con una sonrisa que daba verdadero miedo en su rostro. Ella sabía defenderse perfectamente y esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

- Eres la más puta de Nueva York ¡te enteras! ¡La más puta! – Victoria lloraba en parte por el dolor que sentía cuando la veía y por el que tenía en la cabeza tras el tirón de pelo que Bella le había dado.

- Chicas, dejadlo ya, no os comportéis como niñas pequeñas – Rosalie se interpuso entre ambas para que no siguieran con aquella locura, pero la gente le abucheó por interrumpir la pelea que estaba por llegar.

- Rose, esto no es asunto tuyo, es una cosa entre esta zorra y yo – Dijo Victoria echándole una mirada asesina a Bella.

- Como queráis – Rosalie se encogió de hombros y volvió al lado de Alice que observaba el panorama horrorizada.

- Victoria, tú novio no pensó los mismo que tú – Dijo Bella retomando la conversación – No te he contado ¿cómo me buscó por todas partes para repetir lo de aquella noche? Podía haber hecho lo que quisiese con él. Tan solo con una noche ya lo tenía comiendo de mi preciosa mano.

Victoria no tardó ni cinco segundo en reaccionar cuando se lanzó a por Bella, pero está fue mas rápida y la volvió a coger del pelo. Victoria aguantó las ganas de gritar y Bella se colocó detrás de ella mientras con una mano le sujetaba los brazos y con la otra le tiraba fuertemente del pelo.

- ¿Qué vas hacer ahora putita? – Le pegó un buen tirón del pelo y Victoria jadeó por el dolor que estaba soportando. Bella dio una patada a la parte baja de sus rodillas, soltó su brazos y obligó a que Victoria se arrodillase - ¿Quieres saber como tu querido James gritaba mi nombre y no el tuyo? ¿Quieres saber como esta puta lo hizo gozar una sola vez que valió por todo lo que tú le hiciste en esos años? – Bella se colocó ante el rostro de dolor y odio de Victoria y la miró directamente a los ojos para hacerle más daño del que le estaba haciendo físicamente – Eres tan patética y tan ordinaria que me das asco. Me dices a mí puta pero tú sueñas cada noche conmigo cabalgándome a tu novio y piensas ¿qué tenía ella que no tuviese yo?

- ¡Cállate zorra! – Las lágrimas de Victoria comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro sin control porque Isabella le había dado en donde más le dolía. En su inseguridad.

- Eso es lo que tú más quisieras, que me callase ¿verdad? – Bella se acercó a su oído y le susurró para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo - ¿Sabes que aún me llama? ¿Sabes que volví a estar con él después de que tu le dejases al día siguiente? Justamente media hora después de que te marchases de su casa estábamos en su cama y le hice correrse sin ni siquiera metérmela – Bella volvió a mirarla a los ojos y Victoria le escupió en plena cara sintiéndose vencida. Se escucho un profundo _ooooh_ y después Bella sonrió con malicia – No te culpes a ti misma – Dijo limpiándose la cara con la muñeca – No es tu culpa no ser suficiente para un hombre.

Le soltó el pelo y miró a la multitud que inmediatamente le hicieron un pasillo para que pudiese entrar de nuevo al local. Victoria se quedó observando como Isabella Swan le había ganado y humillado públicamente una vez más sin ni siquiera haberse despeinado. Se sintió la peor de las mujeres y levantándose por fin del suelo se marchó llorando desconsolada perdiéndose a lo lejos de la avenida. Alice y Rosalie tragaron saliva y entraron con terror a dentro donde una muy tranquila Bella estaba tomándose un Martini secó sentada en la barra charlando alegremente con el camarero.

- Bella… - Comenzó a decir Alice con un tono grave que dejaba ver claramente que estaba muy disgustada por lo sucedido.

- No quiero hablar de esa estupidez que acabo de hacer, ¿vale? – Bella las observó. Alice estaba triste y enfadada al mismo tiempo por el comportamiento de Bella, pero Rosalie sonreía orgullosa porque su pequeña había demostrado la fiera que llevaba dentro.

- ¡Camarero, ponme tres chupitos de lo más fuerte que tengas! ¡Esto se merece una buena copa! – Gritó Rosalie por encima de la gente. El camarero sonrió por su poca compostura y les sirvió los chupitos rápidamente – Por Bella y por lo hija de puta que está hecha – Dijo elevando su chupito. Alice las miró enfadada pero también lo levanto, porque aunque no aprobaba el comportamiento de su amiga tampoco tragaba a esa perra de Victoria. Bella sonrió con malicia y también lo elevó.

- Nunca mejor dicho – Acto seguido las tres se lo bebieron de un tirón y automáticamente comenzaron a toser y a reír de lo fuerte que estaba el dichoso chupito.

Bebieron un par más y charlaron de todo y de nada, sin preocupaciones. Bella reía con las burradas que soltaba Rosalie por la boca y no era consciente de que alguien, desde la otra punta de la barra le observaba todo lo que hacía. Cada gesto, cada sonrisa y cada mirada lasciva que le lanzaba a los hombres que pasaban por su lado. Unos minutos después las tres se levantaron corriendo al escuchar la canción que comenzaba.

_"…Ella es loca por ritmo latino_

_Se prende en la pista bailando conmig__o_

_El aroma, se toca, me mira_

_Y yo electrónicamente encendido_

_No me atrevo oh oh a decirle na' a__h_

_Me hago el duro pidiendo una copa_

_Sentado en la barra del bar ah ah…"_

El hombre la miraba embobado como bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de la música. Llamó al camarero con disimulo y le mandó una copa al lugar donde Bella y las demás habían dejado sus cosas. Desde que la había visto no había podido sacársela de la cabeza ni un momento. La deseaba y necesitaba probarla aunque fuese una vez para acallar sus ansias de poseerla.

Cuando volvieron a sus asientos Bella se sentía extasiada por el bailoteo. Miró el Martini seco que tenía delante y llamó al camarero para preguntarle qué hacía eso allí. Rosalie bromeó diciendo que sería un admirador y Alice secundó la idea.

- Perdona, yo no he pedido nada.

- Lo sé, se lo manda el caballero que está sentado al final de la barra – Dijo el camarero señalando la dirección. Bella siguió el dedo del camarero y abrió los ojos como platos al ver de quién se trataba. Él le sonrió coqueto y le levantó su copa en señal de saludo sin dejar de sonreírle.

- ¡¿Quién es ese bombón Isabella? – Gritó Rosalie.

- Es… - Se bajó del taburete y tragó saliva – Es mi jefe – Bella vio como Jacob se levantaba de su asiento y esquivaba a la multitud hasta llegar hasta ella.

- Buenas noches señoritas – Sonrió coquetamente a sus amigas y después la miró a ella con hambre y deseo – Hola Bella – Volvió a coger su mano tal y como había hecho aquella tarde y le dio un beso más sensual que el anterior – ¿Os importa que os la robe para un baile? – Una alucinada Bella miró a sus amigas y les rogó con la mirada que dijesen que no para no tener que luchar contra sus instintos más básicos.

- Claro, no hay problema – Contestó Alice mirando a Bella con malicia. La apuesta que habían hecho una hora antes seguía en pie y Alice pensaba cobrársela sí o sí.

Jacob la guió delicadamente colocándole una mano en su espalda baja y muchos de esos hombres que habían tenido la misma idea que él, le observaron con furia y envidia. Bella estaba nerviosa, tras los chupitos no se encontraba totalmente en sus cabales y no sabía si sería capaz de resistir a los encantos que tenía ese hombre. Jacob no parecía muy mayor, pero en realidad tenía 27 años y era uno de los sorteros mas solicitados de toda la _crème de la crème_ de Nueva York. Bella no sabía donde se estaba metiendo, no sabía como negarse a ese hombre y una vez su jefe se colocó frente a ella, con fuerza la atrajo hacia sí, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música y por el que él estaba marcando.

- ¿No eres un poco joven para venir a estos lugares? – Preguntó Jacob intentando averiguar más cosas sobre esa mujer que lo tenía fascinado.

- Sí, pero nadie impide el paso a mujeres hermosas – Contestó Bella coquetamente. Lo hacía siempre que un hombre le atraía y Jacob lo hacía y mucho.

- Cierto, ¿vas a ser una de mis secretaria? – _Porque como así sea te voy a tener encerrada en mi despacho todo el santo día._ Pensó Jacob mientras la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada deseo.

- No, trabajaré en el sótano para la seguridad del ordenador centrar de tu empresa.

- Así que bajo esa fachada de _Femme Fatale_ se esconde una _friki_ de los ordenadores – Bella rió por la comparación y Jacob adoró esa risa – Me gusta – Los ojos de él se iluminaron cuando vio que Bella se sonrojaba. Pensó que era por lo que él había dicho pero en realidad era porque la mano de Jacob se encontraba casi en su trasero y ella, que la notaba caliente y tentativa, solo deseaba que la bajase del todo y la sintiese sobre la delicada marca que le había dejado aquel desconocido la noche pasada.

- Sé lo que estás haciendo y no me parece correcto – Bella se mordió el labio sensualmente por haber dicho aquellas palabras. En su cabeza solo se le aparecían imágenes de cómo Jacob le haría sentirse una mujer y cada segundo que pasaba le era más difícil controlarse.

- Pero lo que no es correcto a veces puede ser bueno – Jacob le susurró esas palabras al oído y después pasó su nariz por todo el cuello de Bella, admirando y dejándose embriagar por su olor a mujer.

- No sabes con quién te estás metiendo – Contestó ella acercándose más al cuerpo de aquel hombre que la tenía al borde de la locura. Jacob besó su cuello y ella gimió al notar esos labios húmedos posarse en su delicada y hermosa piel – Estás jugando con fuego… - Logró decir antes de que él la volviese a besar un poco más abajo.

- Quémame. Lo estoy deseando – Jacob llevó la mano que tenía en la cintura de ella a su trasero, e Isabella gimió del nuevo al sentirla sobre la marca del desconocido que le dolía pero que a la vez la hacía enloquecer – Y tú también – Pasó su nariz por su mejilla y la observó expectante a que ella diese el siguiente paso. Isabella Swan no se hizo esperar y lo atrajo hasta sus labios. Se humedeció los suyos primero y después pasó su lengua por los de él. Notó como un gruñido salía del interior de éste y sonrió satisfecha por conseguir eso sin ni siquiera haberlo besado todavía.

- Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo porque puede que una vez me pruebes no quieras dejarme escapar y yo soy libre Jacob Black, más libre de lo que tú podrías soñar jamás… - Bella susurró esas palabras en la boca de un muy excitado Jacob, pero fueron como si se las estuviera diciendo a su alma, porque él quería sentir esa libertad de la que hablaba y más aun…deseaba todo lo que Isabella Swan fuera capaz de enseñarle sobre la vida.

La atrajo más hacia sí para que sintiese lo que había provocado con solo su lengua y sus palabras y sin miramientos tomó su boca en un primer beso apasionado y perverso. Ella marcaba el ritmo y él se dejaba guiar. La deseaba en cuerpo y alma, y eso lo frustraba y los excitaba hasta límites insospechados. La lengua de ella se enredaba con la suya en una perfecta armonía y ambos bailaron como si estuvieran poseídos mientras la gente los observaban embobados por el aura de lujuria que estaban creando a su alrededor. Él abrió los ojos intentando volver a la realidad, pero se encontró con los oscuros y sensuales ojos de ella, que lo miraban con un hambre enfermiza. Rompió el beso instintivamente al sentir como Isabella lo estaba hipnotizando.

- Te espero en mi coche. No tardes – Dijo con esa voz ronca que denotaba las ansias que sentía por poseerla lo antes posible. Ella no dijo nada y se volvió a morder el labio sensualmente mientras asentía como una niña buena. Rugió como un animal al ver ese gesto y se fue corriendo pensando en las mil y un maneras que la haría suya.

Bella fue lentamente hacia la barra donde Rosalie la miraba con la boca abierta y Alice la miraba con una sonrisa que dejaba ver lo que le diría.

- ¿Cómo coño haces eso? – Preguntó Rosalie mirándola de arriba abajo sin terminar de comprender qué demonios escondía esa chica.

- Práctica Rose, mucha práctica. Pero sobre todo creer que puedes hacerlo – Contestó Bella recogiendo sus cosas.

- Tomo nota nena – Rose se tomo la copa que tenía de un trago y respiró hondo intentando serenarse para ver si ella también podría hacer lo qué quiera que había hecho Isabella.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Dijo Alice con ironía.

- Por tu culpa, que me tiraste a sus brazos sabiendo que soy muy débil – Dijo Bella con un reproche divertido. Llévate mi coche Alice, mañana iré a por él.

- Eso si puedes levantarte de la cama – Bella y Rose rieron por la indirecta de Alice – Te cuidado y diviértete – Le dio un abrazo y después le volvió a sonreír como si con ello le dijese que la entendía.

- Lo haré, ¡Oh sí! Seguro que lo haré – Bella les guiñó un ojo y salió disparada del local.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel porque sabía que estaba pecando y que no debía de acostarse con su jefe, pero cuando todo su ser le exigía de esa manera que le satisficiera ella era una sumisa de esas exigencias y se dejaba llevar por el deseo. Vio el fabuloso BMV de Jacob parado en marcha justo en la puerta del local. La gente la observaba porque la reconocían por la pelea y ahora por el baile tan sensual que había realizado con el hombre que la estaba esperando. Caminó despacio hasta el coche, haciéndose desear y con los movimientos sensuales que la caracterizaban abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Se giró para ver a un hombre que no estaba del todo en sus cabales y para volverlo más loco aun, cruzó sus piernas para que él las recorriese lentamente, palpando el momento que en unos minutos llegaría y saboreando el placer que obtendría al hacerla suya. Pisó el acelerador frenéticamente y ella rió por aquel gesto tan esperado, sintiéndose hermosa y deseada, y observando al hombre que esperaba la hiciese sentir completamente perfecta.

Llegaron al lujoso apartamento de Jacob en pleno Manhattan. Bella supo enseguida dónde se encontraba y sabía perfectamente como regresar a casa una vez aquel mastodonte se quedase dormido. Ella jamás dormía en otra cama que no fuese la suya o la de sus amigas, no quería despertarse abrazada a un hombre al que apenas conocía o al que ya no le vería ningún atractivo una vez se hiciese de día. Aparcó rápidamente y salió del coche como un loco. Le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y la jaló de la mano para guiarla hacia su apartamento en la última planta de aquel edificio. Pasaron por delante del portero que saludó amablemente a la pareja, el cual solo recibió un gruñido por parte de Jacob y una risa juguetona por parte de Bella. Se metieron en el ascensor y él la acorraló contra la pared sin darle tiempo a ella de reaccionar.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – Dijo a escasos milímetros de su boca.

- Todavía nada – Dijo ella descarada y retadora.

- ¿Me has embrujado? – Jacob tragó saliva al encontrarse de nuevo con esa mirada que lo cautivaba. Bella pasó de nuevo su lengua por los labios de Jacob como respuesta a la pregunta y él tembló por el deseo, maldiciendo por dentro porqué el dichoso ascensor tardaba tanto en subir.

- Si no le das al botón nunca podrás averiguarlo – Se mordió el labio de nuevo y él sonrió descaradamente mientras la dejaba libre durante el segundo que tardó en pulsar el botón. Inmediatamente después el ascensor se puso en marcha y la volvió a acorralar.

- ¿Quieres que te haga rogar? – Preguntó Jacob en su oído para después lamer lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Bella sonrió con malicia porque sabía que si quería podía hacer que él rogase por ella de la manera más humillante - ¿Quieres que te haga gritar mi nombre hasta la inconciencia? – Mordió su cuello con delicadeza y Bella gimió expectante deseando por dentro que no fuese solo palabrería - ¿O prefieres hacerme rogar y desearte más aún? – La besó lento y mordió sensualmente su labio para después mirarla fijamente a los ojos – Me vuelves loco… - Se acercó de nuevo a su boca pero ella lo detuvo poniendo un dedo en sus húmedos labios.

- _Ven no tengas miedo… hurga en mi cuerpo, hazme tuya…_ - Jacob se quedó atontado al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Isabella. Él bajó sus brazos y ella presionando levemente con su índice en su pecho lo llevó hasta las puertas del ascensor, siendo ella la que lo acorralaba esta vez - _sacia en mí, tu sed de amar, sube despacio y moja mis orillas que latentes van hasta tu boca…_ - Isabella lentamente le quitó la chaqueta de su carísimo Armani y la soltó delicadamente en el suelo - _siente el temblor de mis entrañas que piden a gritos me vuelvas loca…_ - Pasó sus manos por el pecho de ese enorme hombre y sintió todo el calor que emanaba de él. Lentamente fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa mientras le recitaba ese condenado poema - _No te detengas, baja despacio sigue fundido entre mis abrazos… _- Pasó sus manos por el torso perfecto de ese hombre y sintió como Jacob gemía por su abrasador toque - _ahora liba mi aroma de mujer, hazme estallar de placer…_ - Despacio, sin prisas, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la camisa de aquel hombre que estaba ensimismado con los labios de Isabella por los que salian palabras que jamás había oído salir de la boca de una mujer, calló al suelo en completo silencio. Lentamente ella se acercó a la boca entreabierta de Jacob, el cual apenas podía respirar calmadamente y terminó de condenarlo susurrándole su delirante poesía - _hazme gritar como nunca __y déjame ahogarme en tu ser._

Isabella se quedó a escasos centímetros de la boca de Jacob y cerrando los ojos se dejó embriagar por el olor a hombre que emanaba del torso desnudo de él. Jacob tragó en seco y sintió pánico por una milésima de segundo, pensando que esa mujer podría acabar con él sin pestañear, pero todo pensamiento lógico y racional desapareció de su mente al sentir de nuevo la dulce e insaciable lengua de Isabella recorrer su boca. Bastaron solo dos segundos para que Jacob la cogiese en brazos haciendo que ella diese un pequeño grito por el impulso de ese hombre. Con apenas un esfuerzo sacó la llave de su casa en forma de tarjeta y la abrió de una patada para después cerrarla de igual manera. La dejó con delicadeza en el suelo y ella se apartó de él un par de pasos para observarlo en todo su esplendor. Sus respiraciones eran jadeos y eso era música para los oídos de Isabella, los ojos de él la recorrían de arriba abajo preguntándose cuándo mierdas se desharía de ese vestido, y los ojos de ella lo observaron al milímetro. Como la vena de su cuerpo sobresalía por la excitación, como apretaba su mandíbula en señal del autocontrol que estaba teniendo, como su piel brillaba por el leve sudor que surgía de su cuerpo por la excitación del momento y como su polla se imponía bajo los costosos pantalones negros. Subió de nuevo su mirada hasta su rostro y ambas se encontraron. Jacob se quedó paralizado al ver como ella lentamente se desprendía de una vez de su _Dolce y Gabanna_y lo tiraba al suelo sin importarle absolutamente nada.

Se veía como una diosa sobre sus altos tacones y su delicada ropa interior. Jacob sintió miedo porque no sabía si iba a poder contra aquel huracán. Isabella lo miró con expectación y él solo pudo admirarla igual que había hecho ella. Como sus cremosas piernas brillaban iluminadas por la luz de la ciudad que jamás dormía, como ella tocaba sensualmente el elástico de sus pequeñas braguitas dejándole ver que no habría nada más aparte de su hermoso y mojado tesoro, como su cabello castaño caía en cascada haciéndola parecer una ninfa y como se mordía el labio sensualmente, mientras su expresión era de niña buena y sus ojos de diablesa. Jacob seguían si poderse mover y Isabella ya estaba empezando a impacientarse.

- ¿Cuál es tu habitación? – Preguntó dándose la vuelta hacia la escalera que daba al segundo piso. Jacob trago de nuevo en seco y sintió como su verga vibraba al ver como ella se aparta el pelo de la espalda y le dejaba expuesto su hermoso cuello.

- Primera habitación a la derecha – Dijo apenas en un susurró. Se sintió estúpido al no poder encontrar su voz y ella moviendo sus caderas como solo Isabella Swan sabía hacerlo, se contoneo por toda la escalera deshaciéndose de las braguitas y el sujetador, dejándole claro con eso que no tendría escapatoria, que aquella mujer estaría en su habitación esperándolo excitada y sedienta por su sexo.

Cogió el vestido y lo puso sobre el respaldo de uno de los sofás, hizo lo mismo con el sujetador pero al coger las bragas de Isabella no pudo evitar llevárselas a la nariz y olerlas como el enfermo en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Era la mejor esencia de mujer que había olido jamás y con pesar las dejó junto a las demás prendas de ella. Subió con decisión y temor al mismo tiempo cada maldito escalón, preguntándose qué haría si no conseguía satisfacer a esa bestia sedienta de placer. Entró en la habitación despacio y la vio de espaldas, iluminada por la luz de la ciudad que entraba por el gran ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared. Era la imagen más hermosa y perfecta que había visto y por fin no sintió miedo, solo deseo de poseerla y hacerla suya, de saber que le pertenecía aunque fuese solo por una noche. Isabella sintió su presencia y lentamente se giró quedando expuesta ante aquel hombre que por fin había decidido enfrentarla. Ambos se acercaron a la cama y se subieron sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Isabella sentía que aquello que empezó como un deseo enfermizo no acabaría siendo eso, sería algo más dulce, no porque ella lo quisiese sino porque sentía como él no estaba seguro y ella no quería acostarse con hombres inseguros. Decidió guiarle en el arte del sexo y que aprendiese los secretos que esconden las mujeres en sus cuerpos. Esa noche ella seria su amante y su maestra.

- Tócame – Le dijo dulce pero sensual a la vez.

Él acarició sus brazos lentamente mientras se deleitaba con la suavidad de su piel. Isabella le cerró los ojos y se los besó dulcemente.

- Siénteme – Susurró en su oído y Jacob se estremeció de expectación.

Él le acarició su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, quería sentirla en su totalidad, fundirse con ella en un solo ser. Isabella pasó sus manos con suavidad por sus fuertes hombros, para después acariciar hasta el último centímetro de su perfecto y musculoso abdomen.

- Bésame lentamente Jacob – Ella lo atrajo con sus manitas para que el cumpliese con su petición y él obedientemente así lo hizo. Isabella le permitió el acceso a su boca y él con maestría la envolvió en un beso pasional y lleno de sentimiento. Ella entrelazó su mano izquierda con la de él y le colocó su derecha en uno de sus pechos desnudos que pedían a gritos ser tocados por manos expertas.

- Siente como mis pezones se endurecen por tu toque… siente como tus manos se amoldan perfectamente a ellos… - Dijo entre jadeos al estremecerse por como la mano de Jacob envolvía su seno en su totalidad y lo apretaba con delicadeza.

Jacob soltó su otra mano del agarre de Isabella y sin abrir lo ojos atrapó el otro pecho haciendo que ella gimiese de placer. Se sintió orgulloso de sacarle ese sonido natural y excitante. Isabella lo observó con deseo, necesitaba urgentemente ser saciada pero sabía que él acaba de confiar en ella y en sí mismo, y que tendría que esperar un poco más hasta que él se dejase guiar hasta su húmedo monte Olimpo. Isabella jadeó cuando las yemas de los dedos de Jacob rozaron sus pezones duros e imponentes. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose preparado para afrontar aquella situación como un hombre, mas la imagen de Isabella Swan con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta emitiendo un gemido cuando el inconscientemente le pellizcó uno de sus pezones, casi hizo que se corriese allí mismo. La atrajo con decisión de nuevo a su boca y la besó con necesidad y admiración, pues era la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que jamás había conocido. Bajó sus labios por su cuello para dejar húmedos besos en todo su recorrido hasta que llegó al comienzo de sus senos y frenó para observar lo maravillosos que eran.

- No pares ahora Jake - Rogó Isabella y Jacob se sintió poderoso al oír su ruego. El hecho de llamarlo Jake no solo hizo que terminase de armase de valor sino que también le hizo entender que él sí podía complacer a esa mujer insaciable.

Atrapó con fervientes ansias uno de sus pechos y se lo llevó a la boca sin miramientos. Isabella siseó cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Jacob lamer la aureola que envolvía su pezón para después conseguir un gemido de ella al morder con hambre éste. Isabella se removía inquieta buscando fricción en su sexo pero aún no habían llegado a ese punto. Jake tomó el otro abandonado seno con una mano para pellizcarlo, logrando así que Isabella arquease su espalda para exponérselos en su totalidad.  
>Jacob ya no pensaba, ya no había nada en su cabeza que lograse sacarlo de ese transito en el que se sentía poseído por el cuerpo de Isabella. Bajó sin dudarlo su otra mano libre por el vientre de ella e Isabella casi llora de alegría cuando la mano temblorosa, pero decidida de Jacob abrió los pliegues de su sexo. Isabella llevó una de sus manos al fuerte pelo de Jacob y tiró de él para que sus miradas se encontrasen de nuevo. Él, sin apartar la mano temblorosa del húmedo sexo de Isabella la miró con ganas de más, quería pasar al siguiente nivel, y como si ella hubiese oído sus pensamientos puso una de sus manos sobre la de Jacob consiguiendo que él dejase de temblar, mientras que con la otra acarició su rostro haciéndolo jadear por ese hermoso gesto.<p>

- Siente con tus manos lo que provocas en mí Jake - Isabella guió la mano de Jacob por toda su entrada logrando estremecerse de placer por la lentitud con la que le estaba tocando. No sabía si podría seguir con aquella clase, pues ella solo pensaba en poseerlo de una vez por todas, pero él necesitaba que lo enseñaran y puliesen, él podía ser el hombre que estaba buscando para que robase todas sus caricias.

Isabella presionó el dedo corazón de Jacob para que entrase despacio y sin prisas dentro de ella. Quería que él viese lo que era capaz de hacer si nada ni nadie se lo impedían.

- Mételo despacio... sintiendo como los pliegues de todo mi ser se adaptan a tus grandes manos... - Isabella gimió cuando entró por completo y él trago en seco al verla mover sus caderas inconscientemente en busca de más.

Ella volvió a presionar a un segundo dedo para que el placer aumentase un poco más. Por fuera Isabella parecía serena y calmada pero por dentro estaba conteniendo todas sus ganas de devorarlo vivo.

_Ya habrá tiempo de que me des lo que de verdad merezco..._ Pensó mientras se mordía el labio fuertemente cuando Jake terminó de introducir el segundo dedo. Él los movió lentamente de afuera adentro, con un ritmo delirantemente lento que Isabella no lograba soportar. Necesitaba más, mucho más y él pareció leer en su mirada de furia lo que ella quería. Comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculos, incrementando la velocidad y el placer a partes iguales. La atrapó del cabello y la atrajo hacia sí de manera ruda para besarla como ella quería que lo hiciese. Mordió su labio con fuerza a la vez que sacaba sus dedos y con movimientos maestros le dio más placer del que soñaba mientras frotaba su dulce e hinchado clítoris. Isabella ahogó un gemido con el beso de Jacob y perdió completamente el control de sí misma. Ella le tiró del pelo con fuerza cuando sintió un latigazo de placer recorrer todo su ser cuando Jake introdujo sin compasión un dedo más por su estrecho coño y sin detenerse besó y lamió el fuerte cuello de éste. Fue hasta su mentón y lo mordió cuando los dedos de Jake comenzaron a entrar y salir sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a pensar o respirar. Clavó sus uñas en la enorme espalda de Jacob para después llevarlas a ese condenado pantalón que todavía no había desaparecido. Lo desabrochó sin aparatar su mirada de la de Jacob, quería ver el placer en el rostro de éste cuando ella lo tocase. Llevó una mano a dentro del pantalón y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior. Jake le dedicó esa sonrisa que la volvía loca y ella atrapó su potente miembro con una de sus pequeñas manitas para comenzar con la tortura de ese hombre. Jacob gimió cuando sintió la caliente mano de Isabella trabajar de aquella manera tan malditamente maestra, y ella lo calló con un beso demoledor. Él se desprendió de cualquier miedo irracional o inseguridad masculina y sacó el condón que llevaba preparado de su bolsillo. Isabella se lo arrebató de las manos, lo abrió rápidamente y se lo llevo a la boca, para después bajar lentamente hasta la punta de su polla y ponérselo perfectamente con ella y la ayuda de su endemoniada lengua. Subió de nuevo a la altura de su mirada y se relamió los labios como si hubiese degustado el mejor de los manjares. Del pecho de Jacob salió un sonido gutural ante aquella imagen de diosa y en menos de un segundo se deshizo de sus pantalones, quedando completamente desnudo para el deleite de ella. Se acercó con movimientos felinos y se sentó sobre las piernas de ese hombre, gimiendo cuando sintió la polla de Jacob justo en la entrada de su insaciable coño.

- Vas a saber lo que es follar de verdad Jacob Black. Nunca nadie te dará el placer que yo puedo darte - Agarró el miembro de él con su mano y lo posicionó en su entrada, jugando con él por todo su sexo.

Jacob apretó fuertemente las nalgas de Isabella y ella gimió al sentir el contacto de su mano con su nalga dolorida. Despacio fue introduciendo cada milímetro de su polla, mientras ambos se miraban con delirio. Cuando aún faltaban un par de centímetro para que Isabella lo abarcase completamente subió sus caderas rápidamente hasta casi sacarla de su pequeña cavidad. Ambos gimieron por ese movimientos y Jacob sin poderlo soportar la embistió fuertemente haciendo que Isabella arquease su espalda y gritase por el mejor de los placeres. Repitieron ese ritual varias veces más hasta que Isabella no lo pudo soportar por más tiempo.

- Túmbate – Pareció más una orden que una sugerencia pero él estaba nublado por la excitación.

Isabella se sentó rápidamente sobre su polla y sin contemplación ella misma se la metió hasta el fondo. Comenzó a mover sus caderas cada vez más veloz mientras sentía como Jacob la quemaba con su mirada. Se tiró del pelo cuando sintió que rozaba el éxtasis en tan poco tiempo así que redujo la velocidad de las acometidas. Él jadeaba con cada subida y bajada del cuerpo de Isabella y sintió como su orgasmo no quedaba muy lejos, así que se prometió a sí mismo que ella tendría que ser la primera en ceder, que él llegaría aunque fuesen dos segundos después, pero tenía que vencer aunque fuese esa batalla. Se incorporó y la agarró fuertemente del cabello obligándola a mirarle fijamente. Jacob deseaba ver como se le nublaba la vista por el placer que le estaba dando así que la agarró fuertemente de la cintura y comenzó a marcar un ritmo desquiciantemente veloz.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó con voz ronca. Isabella gemía con fuerza con cada embestida que era cada segundo más profunda que la anterior.

- ¡Sí! ¡Dios así! – Gritó arañando la musculosa espalda de Jacob. Se estaba volviendo loca de placer, pero no le era suficiente. Necesitaba más, mucho más y entonces pasó. Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente con total nitidez. Como aquel desconocido la azotó y ella gimió y gimió hasta que se corrió sin ni siquiera haberla penetrado, como aquel desconocido la miraba intensamente con esos ojos que le eran vagamente familiares mientras él le daba uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida solo con su lengua. Como él le hablaba suciamente mientras ella intentaba abarcarle totalmente con su boca pero que apenas era capaz de llegar a la mitad de su extensión.

De un momento a otro su cuerpo se retorció de placer dándole paso al orgasmos que había comenzado a formarse en su estomago momentos antes. Sintió como salía de su cuerpo y volvía a entrar pero aún así los ojos verdes de aquel hombre seguían tatuados en su retina.

Jacob la embistió un par de veces más sintiéndose el hombre más orgullo de la tierra por haber conseguido cumplir su promesa y acto seguido gimió de placer al correrse por fin.

Ambos cayeron rendidos el uno al lado del otro, mirando al techo e intentado recuperar la respiración. Bella lo observó de reojo y deseó desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible. No sabía que había ocurrido, aún sentía resquicios de placer por todo su cuerpo y cuando Jacob la abrazó instantáneamente se bloqueó y se volvió rígida como el hielo. Ella lo abrazó segundos después sin mirarlo y esperó pacientemente hasta que la respiración de Jacob se volvió lenta y acompasada. Se separó de él lentamente y lo observó dormir placidamente. No sabía que pasaría a partir de ese momento, no sabía que iba hacer cuando lo viese mañana, pero eso no le preocupaba porque había tomado una decisión y la cumpliría. Estaría con Jacob hasta que él no pudiese darle nada más, hasta que con él hubiese aprendido y experimentado todo lo que deseaba. Se vistió rápidamente y sin hacer ruido para que él no se despertase. Salió por la puerta de aquella casa sin parar a mirar atrás y se metió en el ascensor. Se observó en el espejo sintiéndose orgullosa por su imagen de recién follada pero todo se desvaneció de pronto cuando dos pensamientos cruzaron su mente. El primero era que queriéndolo iba a comenzar una relación con hombre algo que solo había hecho una vez en su vida y que aquello la cambió por completo; y la segunda… ¿Quién carajo era el desconocido de aquella noche?

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo que aclarar que al principio pensaba que la escena de sexo iba a ser mucho mas fuerte, pero tengo que dejar claro que por muy hombre que parezca Jacob esta Bella arrasará con él, por eso salió así.<strong>

**_Nota: _El poema que recita Bella está sacado de se llama Hazme sentir. Queria dejar claro que no me pertenece. Ojala yo pudiera escribir esas hermosas palabras.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos ^^ Si les gusta no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

Besitos!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes son de Meyer, los que no, son producto de mi imaginación al igual que la trama de esta historia.

Banda sonora de este capítulo:

**Tacones Baratos**: Huecco

**Somebody that I used to know**: Gotye ft. Kimbra

**9 Crimes**: Damien Rice

**New Moon Rising**: Wolfmother

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

_"Esta sociedad nos da facilidades para hacer el amor, pero no para enamorarnos."_

**_Antonio Gala_**

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar insistentemente. Bella había dormido fatal aquella noche. Llegó a su casa y se metió en la cama intentado no pensar en el hombre con el que se acababa de acostar y con aquellos ojos verdes que le ayudaron a terminar antes de tiempo, pero fue inútil. Se despertó una y otra vez bañada en sudor por las pesadillas, pero ella insistió en dormir hasta que después de varias horas el cansancio pudo con su subconsciente. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos como platos odiando a quién fuese por haberla despertado.

Se levantó sin ganas, con la misma ropa del día anterior y abrió rápidamente la puerta mirando con furia a las dos mujeres que se encontraban tras ella.

- Que mala cara tienes – Dijo Rosalie haciendo una mueca al observar el aspecto de Bella. Entró sin pedir permiso y Alice que venía con ella la imitó. Bella gruñó por lo bajo y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- ¿A qué debo esta agradable visita? – Se cruzo de brazos observando como sus dos amigas se ponían cómodas en el sofá.

- Son las dos de la tarde – Alice estaba enfadada con ella por no recordar la tradición.

- Alice no tengo ganas de escuchar un sermón de los tuyos… – Rosalie contuvo la risa al ver la cara de frustración de Alice por la contestación de Bella. Los sábados solían ir de compras juntas siempre que podían y Bella no solía fallar, pero a Alice no le molestaba que se olvidase sino que dejase de querer pasar tiempo con ella. Siempre había sentido que Bella la necesitaba pero cada día sentía que ella solo la utilizaba para salir de fiesta y conocer hombres. Alice se estaba cansando de su comportamiento y no sabía cuando estallaría – Hoy trabajo y anoche…

- Anoche te dieron lo tuyo – Dijo Rosalie como si la comprendiese.

- No exactamente… - Bella se sentó junto a ellas, las miró detenidamente a cada una y decidió no mencionar nada sobre sus pensamientos hacía aquel desconocido. Ellas ya sabían que Bella era distinta, que era más pasional que muchas otras mujeres pero puede que no comprendiesen ese grado enfermizo que ella poseía.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Alice le agarró de una mano. Sabía que por su expresión y por su tono de voz distante, algo le pasaba y como siempre llevaría tiempo que Bella se abriese a ella. Eran amigas desde hacía años y aunque Alice no lo sabía Bella la necesitaba para poder existir. Era ella la que le hacia sentir una buena persona, la que le guiaba hacia el buen camino, era su punto de apoyo donde poder sostenerse en cada caída.

- Fue todo demasiado…

- ¿Intenso? – Alice le dio un apretón para darle fuerzas.

- Sí… Sus manos, su mirada… – Los ojos de aquel hombre volvieron a su mente e instintivamente separó la mano de la de Alice. No quería pensar en él, solo fue un polvo de una noche pero ansiaba saber más, saber quién era y porque la estaba atormentado.

- ¿Pero te gustó o no? – La pregunta de Rosalie la devolvió a la realidad.

- Sí, fue distinto, pero sí.

- ¿Lo vas a volver a repetir? – Preguntó Rosalie llena de curiosidad.

- Puede… No lo sé – Bella se levantó bruscamente y paso nerviosa las mano por su melena enredada.

- ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar? – Preguntó Alice intentando desviar el tema de conversación. Bella la miró agradecida y sintió como su estomago rugía de hambre.

- A las ocho… ¿Habéis comido? – Preguntó Bella con una débil sonrisa.

- No – Contestó Alice más tranquila al ver aquel simple gesto.

- Pues vayamos a almorzar entonces aunque… - Olió uno de sus brazos y una sonrisa canalla cruzó por su rostro – Creo que me tengo que duchar antes…

- ¡Serás cerda! – Gritó Rosalie - ¡Todavía no te has duchado! ¿Te gusta oler a sexo, Isabella? – Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella – Te pone ¿no es así? – Puso la voz ronca como si quisiera excitarla. Bella recorrió la poca distancia que había entre ellas y la miró intensamente para continuar con la broma.

- No sabes cuanto – Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y después salio corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡Viciosa, que eres una viciosa! – La risa de Bella se oyó al fondo de la casa y la de Alice y Rosalie se unieron a la de ella.

Bella se acercó al equipo de música de su habitación y le dio al _play_. Sabía que la canción que saldría le ayudaría a despejar su mente y volver a serla Isabella de siempre y de paso, se divertiría mientras se arreglaba.

_"…acércate, y abre esta botella vacía  
>ya no queda demasiado corazón,<br>ya no quedan palabras bonitas  
>tu no la ves pero mi alma respira<br>y me gustas, chiquilla_

_quiero olvidar..., quiero probar...  
>quiero olvidar..., quiero probar...<br>quiero probar el rojo de tus labios  
>quiero gastar mi vida entre tus brazos<br>esos tacones baratos  
>nena ya estas cerca otra vez<em>

_y tu me dices ven,  
>con lindas sonrisas<br>y yo te digo ten,  
>mi mano, te acaricia<br>y me dices bien,  
>que rica la vida<br>y yo te digo,  
>arriba, arriba, arriba…"<em>

Se metió en la ducha y bailó bajo el agua caliente. Automáticamente se sintió mejor que en las horas anteriores, pero aún no lograba relajar. Pasó una de sus manos por su trasero, notó un leve dolor que le hizo recordar que todo había sido real. Ese hombre la había poseído solo una vez de manera dura, fuerte y sin piedad, y su cuerpo le decía que lo necesitaba de nuevo. Hubo una vez, mucho tiempo atrás que sitió algo parecido por un hombre al que se negaba a volver a recordar…

_Conoció a Edward Masen el primer día de su penúltimo año de instituto. En aquella época Isabella cumplía con todos los requisitos de una fantasía sobre colegialas. Era la criatura más hermosa y más inocente de todo el lugar. Su larga melena recogida en dos coquetas trenzar, su uniforme impecable se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y la dulce e inocente expresión de su rostro lograba dejar sin respiración a cualquiera._

_Ella era la dueña del lugar y como otro día más llegó a su reino lleno de adolescentes hormonados que babeaban al verla pasar por su lado. Nunca se propuso serlo pero el aura de sexo que la caracterizaba le había otorgado el poder de manejarlos a todos. _

_Esa mañana se encontraba realmente frustrada. Su madre, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo seguía negándose a hablar de su padre. Llevaba años haciéndole las mismas preguntas: "¿Cómo era? ¿A qué se dedicaba? ¿Sigue viviendo en Forks? ¿Por qué no ha venido nunca a por mí?". Pero la única respuesta que Isabella recibía de Renee era el silencio. Sabía que a ella le dolía recordarlo, él intentó ayudarla a salir de ese mundo pero ella se negó a dejarse ayudar. Renee pensaba que si cedía acabaría siendo prisionera de ese hombre y ella quería seguir siendo libre, pero lo que nunca llegó a comprender es que esa libertad que decía tener, era una mera ilusión. Renee la perdía cada vez que un hombre la tocaba sin ella realmente desearlo y se condenaba cada vez que recibía dinero por ello. Bella se había criado como cualquier chica normal, pero desde pequeña había aprendido el arte de la seducción gracias a su madre. Renee deseaba que su hija pudiese vivir como ella nunca pudo hacerlo, pero Isabella ansiaba saber más, quería aprenderlo todo, pero había cosas que su madre no le podía mostrar, por eso cuando conoció a Edward Masen todo cambió._

_Iba hacia su clase de informática cuando chocó con un chaval desmelenado._

- _A ver si miras mejor por donde andas… - Dijo Isabella con desprecio._

- _Perdón – Le contestó el desconocido pasando por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla._

_Isabella se quedó por un instante sorprendida porque ese chico no le hubiese prestado ni un ápice de su atención, pero la clase de informática estaba apunto de empezar y no quería llegar tarde el primer día. Entró en la clase y sonrió cuando vio a todos los chicos de la clase girarse a admirarla. Caminó con elegancia y delicadeza y se sentó lentamente en primera fila. Todos mantenían sus ordenadores apagados, tal como decía el reglamento, pero ella era la reina y hacía lo que quería, así que lo encendió y esperó a que terminase de cargar. Desbloqueó la prohibición de las páginas Webs de redes sociales y navegó por Internet leyendo las últimas noticias sobre sus actores y cantantes favoritos. Estaba tan inmersa observando catálogos de ropa que no se percató que el profesor ya había entrado en clase y la estaba observando. Cuando sintió el silencio de la habitación y la mirada de todos en ella miró a su alrededor y cuando elevó la vista mas allá de su pantalla se encontró con los ojos más hermosos que jamás en su vida había visto._

- _¿Qué está haciendo? – El chaval de unos 20 años de edad estaba parado frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido y mirándola con una intensidad asfixiante. Isabella no contestó, se encontraba en una especie de trance, esa mirada la estaba hipnotizando por momentos - ¿Es usted sorda? – Preguntó con frustración._

- _¿Perdón? – Dijo Isabella automáticamente al escuchar la exasperación en la voz de aquel chico. Nadie le había hablado de esa manera, ni siquiera su madre._

- _Vaya, parece que sí oye. ¿Se puede saber qué hace con ese ordenador? – Volvió a preguntar un poco más relajado._

- _¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó extrañada. No entendía quién era ese hombre y porqué le estaba interrogando por algo que no era de su incumbencia._

- _El que la va a expulsar de clase sino apaga eso inmediatamente – Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la mesa del profesor. _

- _No – Dijo despreocupada. Ese chico no era nadie para darle órdenes._

- _¿No? – Sonrió de lado, como si lo que ella acabase de hacer fuese lo que estaba esperando._

- _No, no tengo porque hacerle caso a un niñato – Toda la clase jadeó al unísono por la sorpresa. Muchos creyeron que ella se había vuelto loca, pero Bella no terminaba de entender qué demonios estaba pasando._

- _¡Fuera de la clase! – El chico se puso en pie y la miró desafiante. Isabella se puso en pie también y fue a hacerle frente._

- _¡No me da la gana! ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar aquí como si esto fuera tu casa y darme órdenes? – Lo miró con rabia. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan odioso._

- _¿Tu profesor por casualidad? – La ironía de su voz hizo que la sangre de Isabella se congelase de pronto. No podía ser verdad, él era demasiado joven para ser profesor – Fuera de la clase, no quiero repetírtelo más veces._

_Bajó la cabeza derrotada y salió del aula sin recoger sus cosas y sintiéndose la mayor imbécil del mundo. Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo para que no la viese ahí parada y le siguiese regañando._

- _Bueno, siento que hayáis tenido que ver esto. Mi nombre es Edward Masen, soy profesor de informática en prácticas y voy a sustituir al señor Sarrou por una larga temporada. Ahora enciendan sus ordenadores y demos comienzo a la clase._

_Fue ahí donde todo empezó, fue el inicio de algo que ambos desconocieron al principio. Él y sus órdenes, ella y su rebeldía. Isabella no lo supo, pero fue ahí cuando comenzó su adicción por ese hombre…_

Pestañeó un par de veces una vez que ese recuerdo se disipó de su mente y cerró la ducha de golpe. Bella odiaba recordar aquello, odiaba recordarlo a él pero ese desconocido le había hecho regresar al pasado con su manera de tocarla, de besarla e incluso de mirarla. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y fue hacia la minicadena a cambiar la canción. Solo sentía rabia y la música era su manera de expresarla.

_"…__But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger_

_And that feels so rough__..._

_Guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know__  
><em>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know__..."_

- ¿Fantasmas del pasado? – La voz de Alice la trajo a la realidad.

- Sí… - Contestó sin mirarla. Alice la conocía al dedillo y sabía que no hablaría del tema, que solo obtendría silencio si preguntaba. Bella solo se abría de esa manera cuando ella sola no podía defenderse de esos fantasmas que la perseguían, y eso pasaba muy pocas veces.

- ¿Italiano? – Bella sonrió de corazón por la compresión de Alice y asintió con energía – Bien, ¿vamos al _Il Postino_?

- Sí por favor, sabes que adoro la comida de allí.

- Pues vístete rápido que tenemos mucha hambre – Salió silenciosamente y Bella respiro hondo consiguiendo callar la voz de su consciencia.

Abrió el enorme armario de par en par y sacó un precioso _Valentino_. Era un hermoso vestido beige corto y de palabra de honor, con un corte a picos verdes. Se vistió en un santiamén y se paró en seco a admirar su fabulo zapatero. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más cogió los altísimos _Versace_ a juego. Se maquilló todo lo posible para hacer desaparecer las ojeras que tenía y metió todo lo necesario en su _Louis Vuitton_.

- Lista – Alice la miró con aprobación y Rosalie abrió la boca sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo coño consigues el dinero suficiente para pagarte eso? – Preguntó con envidia.

- Mis amantes Rose, mis amantes – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Rosalie asustada.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no Rose! eBay es mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Qué susto me has dado Bella!

- ¿De verdad me crees capaz de algo así? – Preguntó haciéndose la dolida.

- Hombre un poco…

- ¡Serás puta! – Cogió un cojín de uno de los sillones y se lo tiró a la cara. Alice y Rosalie se rieron y Bella no pudo continuar más con la broma y se unió a ellas – Anda vámonos – Abrió la puerta y negando con la cabeza la cerró después de que todas salieran.

Llegaron al restaurante y el metre las llevo a su mesa de siempre. Desde que Alice e Isabella llegaron a Nueva York habían comido en ese lugar cientos de veces, los camareros las adoraban y los cocineros satisfacían todas sus necesidades y caprichos. Dimitri, su camarero de siempre, llegó con las correspondientes bebidas de cada una; una cocacola para Alice, una cerveza para Rosalie y una copa del vino de la casa para Bella. Eran tres mujeres totalmente diferentes, pero entre ellas se complementaban.

- ¡Ah Dios! – Rosalie se agachó tras Bella y se tapó con la carta.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose? – Preguntó Alice divertida con su actitud.

- No miréis, pero en la mesa que está al fondo detrás de Bella está ese odioso hombre del que os hablé.

- ¿Dónde? – Preguntaron Alice y Bella al unísono y ambas miraron en busca de ese hombre.

- ¡¿Qué parte de no miréis no habéis entendido? – Rosalie gritó demasiado fuerte y el hombre de aquella mesa miró extrañado en su dirección. Alice y Bella se giraron automáticamente al haber sido descubiertas – ¡Mierda! Viene hacía aquí – Rosalie se sentó derecha y se puso seria. Esa era su máscara de protección ante el mundo.

- Vaya, vaya, que exquisita sorpresa – Rosalie no levantó la mirada de la mesa pero Alice y Bella lo observaron divertidas. Era un hombre enormemente alto, con una sonrisa de infarto, pelo negro azabache y unos ojos azules encantadores – La hermosa Rosalie Hale nos honra con su presencia.

- Hola Emmentt… - Le sonrió sin ganas y se escondió tras la carta de nuevo.

- ¿Están solas? – Preguntó Emmentt sonriendo por el comportamiento de Rosalie.

- Sí.

- ¡No! – Corrigió inmediatamente Rose – Estamos esperando a alguien.

- ¿Os importa que mi amigo y yo os acompañemos?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No, claro que no! – Dijo Alice inmediatamente después – Siéntense con nosotras – Emmentt fue hasta su mesa y acto seguido Rose golpeó a Alice por debajo de la mesa - ¡Ay!

- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo con una mirada furiosa.

- Lo que tú no te atreves a hacer – Alice le sacó la lengua y Rosalie gruñó resignada. Bella sonreía por lo que estaba pasando, pero de repente un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se puso rígida de repente al sentir una presencia a su espalda, se giró lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada que llevaba días torturándola. Era aquel desconocido, el mismo que había despertado a la bestia que ella había tardado 4 años en amansar. El mundo a su alredor pareció desaparecer, sólo existía el verde de sus ojos. Se juraba así misma haber visto esos ojos antes, pero era de alguien totalmente distinto al hombre que tenía delante. Aquel solo era un chaval desgarbado y quien tenía enfrente era un hombre de verdad, de los que se visten por los pies.

- Chicas, este es mi amigo Ed...

- Anthony, mi nombre es Anthony - Emmentt lo miró sin entender qué demonios estaba haciendo. Cuando Bella oyó su voz de nuevo su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Esa voz la había oído en la boca de otro hombre pero ahora ésta era más oscura, más siniestra y eso a Isabella Swan le encantaba.

- Bueno Anthony, ella es Rosalie y las demás son...

- Alice Brando – Extendió su mano y se la estrechó fuertemente. Él se giró hacia Bella y ella tímidamente se la estrechó también.

- Isabella Swan… - Los ojos de Anthony se volvieron más oscuros después de oir su nombre y Bella soltó su mano con delicadeza cortando así el contacto visual que la estaba hipnotizando.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar - Contestó él con una sonrisa pícara.

- Eso parece... - Sonrió para sí misma al saber que él la había reconocido.

- ¿Os conocéis? - Preguntó Rosalie interesada.

- Sí - Bella volvió a sonrojarse. No tenía secretos con sus amigas pero tampoco deseaba airear su vida sexual de esa manera.

- ¿De qué? - Preguntó Alice - ¡Un momento! Tú eres el hombre de la otra noche - Dijo sorprendida. Alice no recordaba que fuese tan hermoso, aunque había algo en él que no le gustaba, era exactamente la misma sensación que tuvo años atrás cuando vio por primera vez a Edward.

- El mismo – Contestó sentándose junto a Bella.

- Esto cada vez se pone más interesante… - Emmentt lo imitó y le guiñó un ojo a Rosalie.

Charlaron alegremente mientras comían los deliciosos platos que Dimitri les traía. Anthony no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra, solo observaba a Bella con intensidad. Ella le rehuía la mirada e intentaba inútilmente concentrarse en la conversación que mantenían Alice y Emmentt. Anthony la había reconocido desde el primer momento que la vio bailar en aquella pista. Era la misma chica que un tiempo atrás le robó su corazón, era la única mujer que le hizo enloquecer con su eterna rebeldía y su rechazo al amor. Respiró profundamente cuando la imagen de aquella colegiala le vino a la mente, pero cuando olió el olor a fresas de Isabella toda su cordura desapareció y con una rudeza disimulada puso una mano sobre el muslo de ella. Bella pegó un salto en su asiento por la sorpresa y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando él comenzó a acariciarla. Se removió y tosió levemente pero él solo la observaba. Isabella lo miró suplicante pero él subió la mano un poco más. Miró a sus amigas con temor pero ellas estaban ensimismadas con los encantos de Emmentt.

- No he podido dejar de pensar en ti… - Le susurró Anthony al oído – Te he buscado como un loco y ya creía que habías sido solo producto de mi imaginación… - Un latigazo de placer la recorrió cuando la mano de él rozó sus ingles.

- Para… - Dijo en un jadeo.

- No decías lo mismo la otra noche… - Llevó la mano al sexo de Isabella – Y tu coño tampoco dice lo mismo…

- Están mis amigas… - Agarró la mano de Anthony para detener lo que estaba haciendo.

- Y eso te pone ¿verdad? – Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja levemente y ella aguantó un gemido. Alice los observó de reojo y carraspeó para interrumpirlos, pero Anthony no se inmutó ni lo más mínimo.

- Bueno Anthony, ¿a qué te dedicas? – Bella se tensó de nuevo y apartó la mano de Anthony. Él sonrió socarronamente y se separó de ella para contestar a Alice.

- Trabajo en una empresa rodeado de ordenadores, nada importante – Alice asintió y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. Ese hombre no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo y aunque su mirada dejaba ver algo de nostalgia el resto de su expresión era cruel.

Anthony no volvió a tocar a Bella, ni siquiera a mirarla, pero cuando terminaron de comer y se despidieron, la tomó de la mano y le dio un casto beso. Bella no se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo pero no pudo evitarlo cuando sintió la textura de un papel en su mano. Él le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y abandonó el establecimiento junto a Emmentt.

- Te odio Alice – Oyó decir a Rosalie. Comenzaron a pasear por la avenida sin un rumbo fijo, Bella seguía con aquella nota entre sus manos sin atreverse a leerla. Ese hombre era un desconocido que la había excitado con solo un par de caricias delante de sus amigas sin ningún tipo de pudor, y lo peor fue que ella se estaba dejando porque su cuerpo se lo exigía, casi llega a presionarle con su mano para que siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿por qué ese hombre la hacia evadirse del mundo para dejarse llevar por sus deseos más profundos?

- Se te caía la baba con él, como a Bella con el tal Anthony ese – Ambas la miraron, pero ella seguía en su mundo - ¿Bells?

- ¿Sí? – Dijo al volver a la realidad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás sudando – Preguntó Rosalie.

- Sí, estoy bien, solo estoy… - Se quedó callada sin lograr encontrar una buena excusa.

- ¿Nerviosa por el trabajo? – Sugirió Alice.

- Sí, sí, solo estoy nerviosa – Hizo una mueca como intento de sonrisa y Rosalie se la devolvió más tranquila – Chicas me voy a casa. Voy a descansar un rato antes de incorporarme a mi nuevo trabajo, sé que entro a las 8, pero no sé cuándo saldré.

- Está bien, cuídate Bells, ya hablamos – Rosalie se acercó y le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

- Tú también Rose – Contesto Bella. Alice se acercó a ella y le abrazo con un poco más de fuerza.

- Ya hablaremos tú y yo… - Susurró de forma amenazante. Bella se tensó y soltó el abrazo.

- Ya nos llamamos – Se dio la vuelta y huyó en dirección opuesta sin decir ni una palabra más.

Caminó un par de manzanas intentando no pensar en nada, pero era inútil, todo acababa derivando en aquella nota que aún tenía entre sus manos. Llamó un taxi y sin pensar le dio la dirección de su casa, cogió la nota y la abrió con decisión. Lo que vio la sorprendió dado que no era nada de lo que se había imaginado. No era un número de teléfono, ni una dirección ni siquiera una frase, solamente un correo electrónico.

Subió a su casa con la mente totalmente en blanco y tiró los tacones por la habitación. Dejo la nota junto a su nuevo ordenador y paseó por la habitación sin apartar la vista de ese maldito papel. ¿Qué demonios haría ahora? ¿Qué quería ese hombre de ella? ¿Agregarla, charlar y ver si surgía algo? No, eso era algo demasiado común y ese hombre se salía de cualquier lógica. Miró la hora y apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. Se mordió la boca y se sentó frente al ordenador. Lo encendió y esperó impaciente a que terminase de iniciarse. Abrió su correo electrónico y escribió la dirección de email que le había dado. Miró detenidamente la tecla del _intro_ y justo cuando la iba a pulsar titubeó y se levantó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Se preguntó así misma – Esto no tiene ningún sentido… Él es un desconocido, solo eso… - _Pero, ¿por qué siento que lo conozco?_ Pensó pasándose las manos por el cabello desesperada. Aquello no tenía lógica, se sentía perdida y sin saber bien qué hacer. Si lo agregaba podría pasar cualquier cosa pero sino lo hacía jamás se lo perdonaría.

Volvió a sentarse y aceptó mandarle la petición de amistad. Cerró el portátil de golpe y se echó en el sofá. Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella voz del pasado, aquella que tantas veces le dijo te amo, aquella que logró controlarla como a una marioneta.

_Despierta…_ - La oyó susurrar – _Despierta mi amor…_ - Abrió los ojos de golpe y la oscuridad del apartamento la abrumó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Se sentó en el sofá y agarró su móvil.

- Las 19:45, estupendo… - Soltó el móvil y reposó su cabeza en el sofá – Las 19:45… ¡Mierda! – Se levantó y corrió hacia su habitación - ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Llego tarde!

Se quitó el vestido y sacó unos vaqueros desgastados del último cajón de su armario, buscó como una loca las converses negras y una antigua camiseta de _Metálica_. Agarró una de las sudaderas de la universidad y en una vieja mochila metió el portátil, la cartera y mil cosas más que no sabía si las necesitaría. Salió del apartamento cagando leches y se subió en su nuevo coche. La música no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y bufó cuando se encontró con el tercer semáforo rojo. La letra de _9 Crimes_ de _Damien Rice_ no ayudó a su estado de ánimo y no pudo más que bufar de nuevo.

_"…Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you_

_It's the wrong time_

_For somebody new_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse…"_

- Estupendo, la canción que necesitaba ahora mismo… - Cambió inmediatamente de canción hasta que encontró lo que deseaba con urgencia – Esto está mejor…

_"…Well I've seen that you've grown now_

_With the horses you ride_

_Gonna have your say now_

_See the new moon rising_

_Oh she don't mind, she got the town_

_I see the new moon rising_

_Oh she don't mind, she got the town_

_I see the new moon rising…"_

Se miró al espejo y gritó cuando vio que se le había olvidado peinarse. Se recogió un moño improvisado y aceleró cuando el semáforo por fin se puso en verde. Estacionó como mejor pudo y bajó del coche a trompicones. Corrió al ascensor y presionó el botón para ir a la plata de Ángela. Miró el reloj y casi grita de emoción cuando vio que le sobraban aún un par de minutos. Se miró en el espejo y arregló su ropa como mejor pudo, sacó un pañuelo de la mochila y se deshizo del poco maquillaje que le quedaba. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió como si nada hubiese pasado. Se encontró a Ángela esperándola con impaciencia.

- Así me gusta. La puntualidad es un requisito indispensable en esta empresa. Ahora por favor bajemos a tu planta para que pueda irme a casa – Dijo adentrándose en el ascensor y pulsando el último botón – Hoy tengo una cita y necesito un polvo urgentemente – Bella rió por el descarado comentario. _¡Ay Ángela! Sí yo te contase que anoche me tiré a tu jefe…_

Las puertas se cerraron y bajaron en completo silencio. Un par de minutos después, Bella siguió a Ángela por un gran pasillo y al girar en una esquina se encontraron una inmensa sala con cientos de pantallas de ordenadores. Bella se acercó a la barandilla para observar cómo todos trabajaban.

- Fascinante ¿verdad? – Una voz masculina la sorprendió a su lado. Un hombre alto, rubio y con una hermosa sonrisa la observaba divertido.

- ¡Jasper! Cuánto me alegro de verte. Aquí te dejo a tu nueva esbirro Isabella Swan, que yo llevo prisa. ¡Ya nos veremos Bella! – Y como una ráfaga de viento, Ángela desapareció.

- Esta Angy nunca cambiará… - Jasper negó con la cabeza y Bella le sonrió con ilusión – Bueno Isabella, háblame de ti, ¿cómo es que alguien tan joven quiere un trabajo tan aburrido?

- Necesito el dinero y me encantan los ordenadores. Estoy estudiando ingeniería informática y creo que puedo cumplir con mi trabajo sin problemas.

- Eso me gusta. ¿Quieres ver tu mesa?

- Sí, por favor – Bella estaba entusiasmada con la idea de empezar a trabajar por primera vez.

Jasper le explicó cómo aquel caos estaba perfectamente organizado para hacer que esa empresa tuviera una de las mejores defensas contra hackers informáticos. La guió hasta una gran mesa con cuatro ordenadores y tres chicos ensimismados en su trabajo.

- Este es tu equipo de trabajo, ahí tienes tu ordenador de última generación, creación exclusiva de Black's Technologies. ¿Ves ese botón de ahí? – Dijo Jasper señalando un intercomunicador con cuatro botones.

- ¿El azul?

- Sí, si presionas ese botón contactaras con tu becaria asignada que intentará cumplir con tus necesidades.

- ¿Mis necesidades? – Preguntó Bella extrañada.

- Sí, comida y bebida básicamente.

- Ok, ok…

- Bueno ellos son tu equipo de apoyo. Entre los cuatro protegeréis el ordenador central. Chicos esta es Isabella Swan, vuestra nueva compañera.

- Aham… - Se escuchó al unísono.

- Perdónalos Isabella, son unos friáis de los ordenadores.

- Sí, pero sin esos friáis esta empresa no lograría ganar ni un duro – El más joven de los tres habló sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

- Ese es Seth, es un pesado, siempre está dando el coñazo.

- Te he oído perfectamente – Paró de escribir y por fin dirigió su primera mirada hacia Isabella - ¿Eres la nueva? – Preguntó atónito. Seth la observó de arriba abajo y trago saliva al ver la belleza de Isabella – Un gusto yo soy Seth Clearwater – Se levanto a toda velocidad y estrechó la mano de Bella con mucha energía – Ese que está muy concentrado leyendo en la pantalla es Gary. ¡Eh Gary! – Un chico más mayor que Seth levantó la vista y después de recorrer con la mirada a Bella saludo con la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo – No habla mucho.

- Bueno Seth, la dejo en tus manos, yo tengo que seguir con lo mío – Jasper le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Seth y se marchó tranquilamente.

- ¿Y quién es ese que está tan serio? – Preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

- Ese es Sam, no le prestes mucha atención, no le cae bien nadie – Sam levantó la vista y observó a Isabella con una mezcla de ira y celos. Bella no entendía porqué ese hombre la miraba así pero como le había dicho Seth, prefirió no prestarle atención. Se sentó en su asiento al lado de Seth y encendió el ordenador mientras la mirada de Sam no se despegaba de ella - No le preste mucha atención, es un adicto a este trabajo y cree que nadie es digno de estar en su equipo - Le dijo Seth.

- Cállate Seth - Gruñó Sam - Simplemente no creo que esa cara bonita tenga la suficiente experiencia e inteligencia para llevar acabo este trabajo.

- ¿Perdona? - Isabella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- No te lo tomes a mal, te lo digo sinceramente. No vas a durar mucho en este trabajo, seguramente te habrás liado con alguno de los jefazos y por eso estás aquí.

- Sam te estás pasando, ignóralo Bella - Seth se estaba poniendo nervioso por el comportamiento de su compañero pero Isabella estaba muy tranquila.

- Así crees que me conoces ¿verdad? - Preguntó en un tono monocorde.

- Sí, todas sois iguales, pero tú no tienes la culpa, es la sociedad que te mete esas ideas en la cabeza de que puedes con lo que sea. No te engañes, no servirás para esto. Es mejor que renuncies y le dejes esa silla a quien de verdad se lo merezca.

- ¡Sam! - Gritó Seth - Gary di algo, a ti siempre te hace más caso que a mí.

- No te preocupes, yo sé defenderme sola.

- Déjame que lo dude... - Dijo Sam volviendo al trabajo. Isabella se levantó de su silla y se sentó en la mesa de él. Desde la barandilla del piso de arriba Jasper los observaba detenidamente, esa era la primera prueba de Bella, si podía superar al imbécil de Sam, podría con el resto.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Sam?

- 27.

- ¿Sabes cuántos tengo yo?

- No, y tampoco me importa.

- 20 años.

- ¿Y? – Sam levantó la vista y la observó molesto.

- ¿Cuándo empezaste a trabajar aquí?

- Hace 4 años…

- Ya entiendo… - Dijo Isabella como si hubiera descubierto lo que él escondía.

- ¿El qué entiendes? – Preguntó nervioso.

- El porqué eres así de insoportable – Sam no pudo creer que esa cría le hubiese hablado así, mientras Seth al otro lado de la mesa aguantaba la risa como mejor podía.

- ¿Y es por…?

- Porque llevas cuatro años ahí sentado y nadie sabe que existes. Nadie te necesita para algo más y has visto como han ascendido a gente menos cualificada que tú. Porque crees que como soy tan joven debería estar trayéndote el café y no sentada en esta mesa. Crees que lo único que voy hacer es sonreír y charlar con los demás o incluso intentar chamelarme a alguno de los jefes para que me asciendan, y piensas es porque soy una chica bonita y crees que voy a quitarte de nuevo tu oportunidad por solo ser eso, una cara bonita. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo una de las mejores medias de la universidad y sé más de ordenadores que muchos de los que están aquí. ¿Crees que porque en tu época de instituto te la pasaste frente a una pantalla odiando a todo porque te ignoraban, tienes el derecho de juzgarme sin saber absolutamente nada de mí? Lo siento pero no. He venido a trabajar no a hacer el tonto. Te guste o no, voy a estar sentada en frente tuya mucho tiempo y o empiezas a respetarme desde ya, o te juro que haré que cada día que estemos aquí sea un infierno para ti – Se levantó como si nada y se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Sam se quedó sin palabras, Bella le había recordado la mierda de vida que tenía y lo capullo que se había vuelto, pero lo que ella no sabía es que él tenía un motivo para estar cada día en esa silla, aguantando la misma mierda, porque ese motivo hacía que cada día aunque fuese una fracción de segundo, su vida estuviese completa. Miró a Bella disimuladamente charlar despreocupadamente con Seth y sintió el peso de su conciencia diciéndole que se había equivocado. Se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a salir a tomar el aire.

- ¡Eh Sam! – Lo llamó Seth - ¿A dónde vas?

- A donde a ti no te importa – Y con esa respuesta desapareció por las escaleras del piso de arriba.

Subió a recepción y la buscó con la mirada. Sabía que ella estaría ahí, charlando con sus amigas. Pasó por el frente de su mesa y ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como cada día. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió con alegría. Hay estaba su razón de existir, ahí estaba su Emily.

* * *

><p>¿Bien o no?<p>

Espero que os haya gustado y siento de verdad haber tardado tanto en actualizar. La vida del estudiadnte es dura.

Le doy las gracias **Sachita1212** y a **nelliel-kay** por sus maravillosos reviews =)

Muchas gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, me encantó que les haya gustado.

**Y mil gracias a todas las lectoras anónima por sus visitas, de verdad gracias.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes son de Meyer, los que no, son producto de mi imaginación al igual que la trama de esta historia.

Banda sonora de este capítulo:

**Toxic**: Britney Spears

**Dame eso**: Carlos Baute

* * *

><p><em>Si la pasión y la locura no pasaran alguna vez por las almas… ¿Qué valdría la vida?<em>

**_Jacinto Benavente._**

**Capítulo 4.**

Jacob Black observaba la ciudad desde su despacho, los veía a todos cuando en realidad no veía a ninguno porque su mente sólo se encontraba en el cuerpo de Isabella. Ese hermoso cuerpo que había estado en su cama el día anterior, el cual había acariciado con miedo y con deseo, el cual había admirado y besado. La esencia de Isabella Swan lo había vuelto majareta y en su interior lo único que deseaba era poseerla de nuevo. Quería oír su voz susurrándole al oído, quería tocar su preciosa melena, la quería sólo para él.

Una hora antes recibió la llamada de su secretaría indicándole que ella ya estaba en el edificio. Paseó como un loco preguntándose qué le diría cuando la volviese a ver, qué haría ella cuando lo viese, ¿sería capaz de seducirla de nuevo? No lo sabía, no sabía nada de ella, solo que Isabella Swan tenía control total sobre él con sólo pronunciar una palabra. ¿Qué tenía ella para volverlo tan loco? ¿Quién era Isabella Swan?

Ahora Jacob se encontraba esperando impaciente un informe con cualquier información sobre ella.

- _Señor Black, tengo a su padre por la línea 2_ – La voz de su secretaría le devolvió a la realidad.

- Leah, he dicho nada de llamadas.

- _Lo sé señor, pero es su padre_.

- No me importa, ¿tiene ya lo que le he pedido?

- _Sí, acaba de llegar, pero señor qué le…_

- Tráigalo inmediatamente y dígale a mi padre que estoy ocupado y que lo llamaré en una hora.

- _De acuerdo señor_.

Leah, su secretaría, entró tan rápido como salió, dejándolo solo de nuevo con un sobre marrón en sus manos. Por fin sabría algo de esa desquiciante mujer. Lo abrió tan pronto se quedó solo y saco escasamente tres folios del sobre. Los leyó lo más rápido que pudo. En ellos ponía dónde había vivido, en qué escuelas había estudiado pero nada sobre lo que esa chica podía esconder. Lo más importante que había leído era que desde hacía cerca de un año, Bella había perdido a su madre es un horrible accidente y que ahora se encontraba sola. Los releyó un par de veces más y una vez aceptó que eso era todo los tiró encima de su mesa con frustración.

- ¿Qué tienes Bella? ¿Qué tienes que me tienes como a un quinceañero? – Llevó las manos a su cara y resopló dándose por vencido.

Descolgó el teléfono y llamó a su padre para saber qué demonios quería ahora. Mientras tanto Bella se sentía entusiasmada detectando archivos corruptos y destruyéndolos. Más que un trabajo aquello le parecía un videojuego donde los archivos llenos de virus eran asquerosos zombies mientras ella era la única que podía acabar con todos ellos.

- Parece que esto se te da bien – Dijo Seth observándola navegar lo más rápido posible por el sistema.

- ¿Bien? Se me da de puta madre Seth – Dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

- Ya son las nueve, es hora de nuestro primer descanso.

- ¿Descanso? ¿Ya? – Bella se sintió triste, ella no quería parar ahora que le había cogido el truco.

- Sí, tenemos media hora hasta que tengamos que continuar – Dijo Seth levantándose y desperezándose. Bella observó como todos a su alrededor lo imitaban y comenzaban a andar hacia la maquina de los cafés.

- ¿Pasa algo si no quieres descansar? – Preguntó Bella sintiéndose un tanto ridícula.

- A Jasper no le gusta porque son muchas horas las que vamos a estar aquí y prefiere que estemos descansado para cuando lleguen las peores horas.

- ¿Hay peores horas? – Preguntó ilusionada.

- Sí y no pongas esa cara de felicidad, eso que te parece tan fácil ahora, se vuelve diez veces peor.

- Oh… ya veo, bueno está bien, me tomaré un café e iré a estirar las piernas ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, recuerda a y media tienes que estar sentada de nuevo.

- Entendido jefe – Bella le guiñó un ojo, recogió su mochila y se marchó a investigar el edificio.

Seth había sido muy amable con ella y se sentía en deuda con él por haberla ayudado tanto así que decidió salir a buscarle algo de comer o tal vez un buen café de Starbucks. Cruzó la avenida y como en todo nueva York, cada calle contaba con su Starbucks. Se sentó en una mesa libre y sacó su portátil para ver el correo. Apenas recordaba que un par de horas antes le había envidado una petición de amistad a Anthony así que cuando lo vio conectado no pudo evitar que el pulso se le acelerarse. ¿Qué le diría si él le hablaba? ¿Qué pasaría si ella le hablaba? Bella comenzó a morderse el labio mientras observaba la pantalla del ordenador sin darse cuenta que el camarero estaba esperando a su lado para que hiciese el pedido.

- ¿Qué desea señorita? – Bella pegó un bote en la silla y como si estuviese viendo algo que no debiera bajó un poco la pantalla del portátil para que el camarero no viera lo que estaba haciendo.

- Póngame dos _Frappuccinos _de chocolate. Uno bien cargado por favor.

- Enseguida se lo traigo – Esperó a que el camarero se marchase y volvió a levantar la pantalla. El corazón casi se le para al ver que él le había hablado.

**E.A.C**: Sabía que me agregarías… ¿Dónde estás?

**BellsSwan**: En una cafetería. ¿Por qué lo sabías? – Bella se mordió el labio esperando la respuesta.

**E.A.C**: Porque he visto cómo me deseabas en el restaurante, apuesto lo que sea a que querías que hubiera pasado algo más.

**BellsSwan**: ¿Para esto querías que te agregase, para hablar de guarradas? – _Por que si es así, me encanta…_

**E.A.C:** Puede… aunque también me gustaría conocerte, ¿tú quieres conocerme? – _¿Hay más que conocer? Porque si es así acepto._

**BellsSwan**: Puede… ¿qué quieres saber de mí?

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una pequeña oficina a oscuras, Edward sonreía con malicia…

_4 años atrás._

_La primera vez que Edward vio a Isabella Swan apenas la miró. Llegaba tarde a su primer día de trabajo y no quería empezar con mal pie la oportunidad que le habían dado. Su padre le había dicho que aún no estaba preparado para trabajar en su empresa, que debería ganar experiencia en otros campos. Así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar el puesto como suplente en uno de los numerosos institutos de Nueva York. Odió a su padre con toda su alma por mandarlo a lo que le pareció el culo del mundo. _

_Ese día estaba especialmente frustrado porque se había enterado de que su novia Tanya había estado viéndose con algún que otro hombre. _"No son nadie Edward… Te estás volviendo paranoico… Me asfixias Edward… Soy solo tuya, ¿no lo entiendes?"_ Esas eran las palabras que ella le decía cuando él le exigía cada vez que se enteraba por terceros de lo que ella hacía. Tanya sólo sabía negarlo pero él lo sabía, sabía todo lo que ella hacia a sus espaldas, sabía de todas las mentiras y aunque le jodían en lo mas profundo de su ser, solo ella era capaz de satisfacer su apetito sexual. Tanya era su esclava en la cama y el era su esclavo en el resto de las cosas. Pero para Edward, ver la sumisión de ella en su cama le hacía olvidar cualquier mentira o engaño por parte ella._

_Edward iba andando apresurado en busca del aula de informática cuando tropezó con Bella. Apenas pudo ver su rostro, sólo su dulce olor a fresas y su voz musical un tanto molesta le hizo detenerse un segundo a pedile disculpas. Dio un par de vueltas más por el edificio y después de preguntar en conserjería dónde estaba la clase, logro encontrarla._

_Entró un tanto nervioso sin saber qué se podría encontrar. El silencio se hizo inminente. Edward observó como todos esos chavales que apenas eran un poco más jóvenes que él, le observaban con respeto; Todos menos una chica. Tenía la piel pálida y cremosa, su pelo estaba recogido en dos largas trenzas y se mordía el labio mientras observaba la pantalla ensimismada. El ambiente se tensó de repente y cuando Bella elevó su mirada sus ojos se encontraron. Edward frunció el ceño cuando vio que la ella estaba incumpliendo una de las normas del reglamento de clase. No quería pagar con Isabella el cabreo que llevaba esa mañana pero había algo en la actitud de esa chiquilla que le retaba._

- _¿Qué está haciendo? – Ya era tarde. La voz salió con dureza y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser cuando ella le observó de una manera intensa. Eso sólo hizo que Edward se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba - ¿Es usted sorda?_

- _¿Perdón? – Preguntó ella. Edward vio la furia en la mirada de Isabella y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír descaradamente. Respiró más tranquilo y llevó las manos a sus bolsillos._

- _Vaya, parece que sí oye. ¿Se puede saber qué hace con ese ordenador? – Volvió a preguntar un poco más relajado. Ella le miraba extrañada mientras él no dejaba de observarla detenidamente._

- _¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó confundida. Edward respiró hondo cuando oyó el tono provocador con el que habló._

- _El que la va a expulsar de clase sino apaga eso inmediatamente – Dijo despreocupado mientras se alejaba de ella sentándose en su mesa de profesor. Edward apenas estaba descubriendo su naturaleza de dominador y no quería tentar a su autocontrol acercándose tanto a una chica con esas características que tanto le gustaban en una mujer_

- _No – Dijo desafiante. Edward levantó la vista de nuevo hacia ella y vio como ella le plantaba cara sin ningún miedo. Eso solo hizo que a Edward se le hiciese la boca agua con ella. Le sorprendió gratamente ver como Isabella no se acobardaba ante él. La recorrió con la mirada más detenidamente. Aquella chica que tenía en frente ya no era una niña. No. Era una mujer de los pies a la cabeza aunque su rostro angelical dijese lo contrario. Solamente el cartel que tenía en la frente diciendo "_busco problemas_" hacia que ella no pareciese un ángel._

- _¿No? – Edward le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y más aún cuando vio que ella entrecerraba los ojos preparada para enfrentarse a él._

- _No, no tengo porque hacerle caso a un niñato – Toda la clase jadeó al unísono por la sorpresa. Para Edward aquello fue lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en todo el día. Se puso en pie y se acercó despacio, como si quisiese saborear el momento._

- _¡Fuera de la clase! – Gritó más emocionado que enfadado, pero entonces ella hizo lo que no debería de haber hecho; se levantó de su asiento y se plantó frente a él para hacerle frente. _

- _¡No me da la gana! ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar aquí como si esto fuera tu casa y darme órdenes? – Los ojos de Edward brillaban por la emoción mientras que ella sólo podía mirarlo con odio y rabia a partes iguales. Era exactamente lo que llevaba buscado desde hacía años. Ese pequeño demonio había despertado sin proponérselo a la fiera que él escondía dentro. Ni siquiera Tanya lo había conseguido. Respiró hondo de nuevo y el perfume a fresas de ella lo dejó aturdido por unos segundos. Ahí fue justamente cuando Edward Cullen encontró el motivo de su obsesión._

- _¿Tu profesor por casualidad? – Contestó irónicamente conteniéndose para no perder la concentración que necesitaba para no acabar con su autocontrol. Observó como Bella palidecía de repente y entonces él entendió que ella en ningún momento había sabido que él era su profesor - Fuera de la clase, no quiero repetírtelo más veces._

_Ella abandonó el aula mientra él se daba la vuelta para escribir su nombre en la pizarra y presentarse ante su clase. Mientras lo escribía no podía dejar de sonreír. Por fin, por fin la había encontrado._

- _Bueno, siento que hayáis tenido que ver esto. Mi nombre es Edward Masen, soy profesor de informática en prácticas y voy a sustituir al señor Sarrou por una larga temporada. Ahora enciendan sus ordenadores y demos comienzo a la clase – Se presentó como si no hubiese pasado nada mientras por el cristal de la ventana podía ver el reflejo de ella en el pasillo._

_Aquello fue el principio de su adicción…_

- Isabella… mi pequeña y dulce Isabella… No sabes cuánto llevo esperando volver a encontrarte…

Mientras tanto el tiempo de descanso de Bella se le estaba acabando y viendo que él no contestaba a su último mensaje, cerró sesión y se marchó de nuevo a trabajar. Al entrar en el edificio se quedó paralizada al ver a Jacob charlando animadamente con las becarias. Lo observó de arriba abajo. Sin duda alguna Jacob era un hombre realmente atractivo, su piel oscura hacia que su hermosa y perfecta sonrisa brillase, sus ojos de niños se escondían bajo el cuerpo musculoso de hombre. Bella sabía que el volver a verlo era inevitable pero no había pensado en qué iba hacer cuando lo tuviese delante. Respiró hondo y comenzó a andar hacía él. No era momento de sentir miedo, ella había tomado la decisión de darle una oportunidad a Jake y eso haría. Se acercó por su espalda y le dio un toquecito en el hombro para llamar su atención. Cuando Jacob se giró y la vio, su sonrisa luminosa no tardó en aparecer y Bella no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

- Buenas noches señorita Swan, ¿va bien su primer día de trabajo?

- Va mejorando – Contestó coqueta.

- ¿Me permite acompañarla a su mesa? – Las becarias que antes estaban hablando con él abrieron los ojos por sorpresa dado que Jacob, el señor Black, nunca bajaba al sótano a no ser que fuese realmente necesario.

- Por supuesto señor – Jacob se despidió de las dos chicas y siguió a Isabella hacia el ascensor.

- Me gusta tu aspecto – Dijo él observándola de arriba abajo.

- Gracias señor – Ambos entraron en el ascensor. Una vez las puertas se cerraron, Jacob la arrinconó contra una de las paredes, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y aspiró su aroma. Dejándose llevar por su necesidad de ella, la besó como llevaba deseando hacerlo todo el santo día.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – Preguntó rompiendo el beso – Llevo todo el día pensando en ti, en tu olor, en tu pelo, en tu piel… - Le besó el cuello con ansias mientras ella jadeaba por el cosquilleo que le estaba proporcionando. Isabella sonrió al ver cómo de loco lo había vuelto con solo una noche de pasión.

- Yo también he pensado en ti… - Mintió. Llevaba más tiempo con Anthony en la cabeza que con el tierno de Jacob. Isabella le agarró fuertemente del pelo y tiró de él haciéndolo jadear. Le besó sin compasión y se separó rápidamente cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Se colocó bien la mochila y la sudadera y salió como sino hubiese pasado nada, dejando así a Jacob paralizado en medio del ascensor. Se arregló el traje como mejor pudo y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Definitivamente aquella chica lo iba a volver loco.

- Cómo haces eso? – Dijo intentando recuperar el aire.

- ¿Hacer el qué señor? – Preguntó con cara inocente mientras se mordía el labio. Ella sabía perfectamente como jugar con un hombre y por el momento Jacob había demostrado que era exactamente igual que todos los demás.

- Dios… esa boca me pone un…

- Señor Black, ¿sucede algo? – Dijo Jasper interrumpiéndolo.

- No, nada Jasper, solo estaba supervisando cómo iba todo – Tragó saliva esperando que Jasper no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho.

- ¿Conoce a la señorita Swan señor? – Jasper los observaba con cautela, no había visto apenas a su jefe en lo que iba de año y su actitud era muy extraña, mientras que Isabella se mantenía impasible ante la situación, como si con ella no fuese la cosa.

- Ayer tuve el gusto de chocar con ella y hoy al parecer es su primer día de trabajo – Jacob la observó sonreír cuando él pronunció la palabra _gusto_.

- Sí, y por lo que he visto se está integrando bien. Ya le ha bajado los humos a Sam.

- ¿Sam?

- Sí señor, es uno de los compañeros de Isabella, lleva cuatro años…

- Ah, sí, sí, ya sé quién es – Le interrumpió. Jacob se dio cuenta de que todos los empleados los estaban observando así que hizo lo único que podía hacer sino quería que los demás se preocuparan – Bueno señorita Swan, encantado de volverla a ver, siga así y a ti Jasper espero que todo vaya bien.

- Sí señor va todo de maravilla.

- Así me gusta. Bueno hasta la próxima visita – Se dio la vuelta y a paso ligero abandonó el sótano.

- Algo me dice que va a ser pronto… - Dijo Bella en un susurro.

- ¿Has dicho algo? – Preguntó Jasper extrañado.

- No nada señor, solo era un pensamiento en voz alta, nada importante, si me disculpa tengo que volver al trabajo.

- Por supuesto.

Bella bajó las escaleras y se sentó en su mesa. Sonreía inconscientemente por el comportamiento de Jacob. Ella sabía que podría hacer con él lo que quisiese y eso le gustaba, pero por otra parte también sabía que eso le aburriría. ¿De verdad estaba buscando empezar una relación con un hombre que no tenía nada que esconder o ningún juego que ofrecerle? El nombre de Edward volvió a aparecer en su cabeza y se maldijo a sí misma por ello.

No. Definitivamente no quería jugar para después perderlo todo. Prefería a un hombre aburrido al que amaestrar que a un hombre con secretos y juegos perversos.

- ¿Bella? – Seth llevaba rato observándola sonreír tontamente desde que había llegado.

- ¡Seth! – Gritó cuando se acordó que le había traído un café – Te he traído esto – Sacó el _Frappuccino_ de chocolate de su mochila junto con su portátil – No sé si te gustará de chocolate – Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Era la primera vez que alguien de la empresa era tan amable con él y más una chica tan guapa como Bella.

- ¿Por… porqué me has traído esto? – Lo cogió en sus manos como si aquello fuese un tesoro supervalioso.

- Para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy.

- Pero no hacía falta…

- Tómatelo y calla – Dijo cortándole con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo – Y como si fuese un niño pequeño se llevó la pajita a los labios y bebió sin parar.

Bella encendió de nuevo el portátil dado que aún tenía tiempo para un rápido vistazo al correo. Quería, no, necesitaba saber si él le había vuelto a escribir y efectivamente allí estaba.

**E.A.C.**: _Quedamos en dos horas en el bar del hotel Plaza. No acepto una negativa_.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿En el Plaza? ¿Se estaría cachondeando de ella? Tragó saliva fuertemente y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le prestaba atención. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Obviamente estaba trabajando y no podría salir de allí en mucho más de dos horas… ¿O sí?

- Seth, ¿a qué hora salimos de aquí?

- Sobre las dos normalmente, a veces a las cuatro de la madrugada, depende de los mamones que haya rondando por Internet sobre esa hora.

- Entiendo… ¿y cuando es el próximo descanso?

- El próximo descanso en dentro de una o dos horas.

- ¿Y cuánto dura?

- Una hora y media, más o menos, dependiendo de lo que nos diga Jasper, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porqué tengo que hacer algo urgentemente y quería ver cuánto tiempo tendría para ello – Se mordió el labio al imaginar aquello tan urgente que tendría entre manos en unas horas.

- Mientras que estés para la hora que diga Jasper, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

- Perfecto.

Se giró de nuevo a mirar el correo y contestó con decisión.

**BellsSwan**: _Allí estaré._

Diez minutos después todos estaban enfrascados en su trabajo mientras ella con sus auriculares se deshacía de toda amenaza que atacaba el ordenador central.

_"...Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it..."_

_"...With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you..."_

Sin poder evitarlo, Isabella bailaba sensualmente sobre la silla. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que le esperaría en un par de horas y aunque una parte de su ser le rogaba porque no fuera, su cuerpo y parte de su alma lo deseaban como si aquello fuese una necesidad. Seth la observaba de reojo sin quererlo. Ella era la chica más sensual que había conocido y no pudo evitar excitarse al ver la danza de ella sobre aquella silla mientras Isabella estaba absorta en sus pecaminosos pensamientos.

Al cabo de media hora muchos de los hombres presentes habían dejado de prestar atención a su trabajo para mirarla a ella moverse despacio sobre la silla, pero en cuanto vieron que Jasper los observaba volvían de nuevo al trabajo. Entonces él entendió el comportamiento tan extraño de su jefe hacía un rato. Ella los embrujaba sin ni siquiera proponérselo y pensó que aquella criatura era un peligro andante. Aún así había algo en ella que le gustaba, ese algo le decía que no todo era peligroso y que en realidad Isabella era mucho más que aquella apariencia sexy y provocativa.

Después de una hora y media de trabajo Bella miraba insistentemente el reloj esperando el momento de salir corriendo de allí para encontrarse con Anthony. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Qué le había dado que la tenía tan excitada?

Se miró de arriba abajo y bufo al darse cuenta de la pinta que tenía, pero aunque no iba vestida para la ocasión acudiría igual. Ella no necesitaba un vestido bonito o un maquillaje perfecto para conquistar a un hombre. Cuando vio a Jasper salir de su despachó y silbarles para indicarles de que el descanso había acabado casi llora de alegría. Salió de allí con solo la cartera y llamó a un taxi como sola un autentica neoyorquina sabía hacerlo. Le indicó al taxista que se dirigiese al Plaza y se colocó los auriculares de nuevo para que el trayecto no se le hiciese tan desesperante.

_"…Cada vez que tu y yo hacemos el amor así,_

_Siempre quedo con más ganas, quiero repetir._

_No sé que me has dado que estoy rendido a tus pies, _

_Será que me has embrujado y voy a enloquecer…_

_Quiero volver a hacerlo otra vez, me muero de ganas…"_

_"…Ya me siento adicto a tus besos y a tu piel,_

_Es difícil escaparme de tu olor…_

_Fue tu boca la manzana que me envenenó _

_Y tu ojos el hechizo que me hipnotizó…"_

En cuanto el taxi se detuvo le pagó sin ni siquiera esperar el cambió y caminó rápidamente hacia el interior de uno de los mejores hoteles de toda Nueva York. Después de preguntar en recepción dónde se encontraba el bar, se detuvo ante uno de los enormes espejos de decoración que había por todo el interior del edificio. Se arregló como mejor pudo el pelo y la ropa; y con decisión entró en la sala. Observó el lugar asombrada por todo el lujo que desprendía, pero en cuanto lo vio sentado en la barra su corazón se aceleró hasta casi causarle una taquicardia. Anthony estaba recostado en su silla girando un vaso de lo que parecía whisky, llevaba un impecable traje negro que se adhería a su escultural figura mientras que la camisa blanca con un par de botones abierta hacia que su piel casi brillase. Isabella se sentó como si nada a su lado y llamó al camarero para que le trajese una copa urgentemente.

- Creía que no vendrías… - Dijo Anthony sin levantar la vista del vaso.

- Mientes… - El camarero le trajo su Martini doble y en cuanto se lo llevó a los labios vio como él sonreía de lado.

- Cierto… - Se acercó a ella acortando casi toda la distancia que lo separaba y respiró profundamente en su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Isabella al sentir el aura de peligro que él desprendía, y ese aroma que se le hacía tan familiar mezclado con alcohol solo hizo que su excitación se hiciese aún mas evidente debajo de su ropa.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres de mí? – Dijo en apenas un susurro. Ese hombre la acechaba como si ella fuese una exquisita presa, consiguiendo así que Isabella perdiese todo el control de la situación.

- Todo… - Susurró en su oído. Cuando oyó esa palabra en ese tono ronco que tanto le ponía, casi gime de satisfacción. Le encantaba que le hablasen de esa manera.

- ¿Y yo qué consigo a cambio? – Se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos e intentar conseguir algo de control, pero con ello, lo único que consiguió fue quedar hipnotizada por la furiosa mirada de él.

- A mí – Le contestó antes de estrechar sus labios con los de ella. Isabella gimió en su boca de la impresión pero inmediatamente se dejó guiar por su enloquecedor ritmo.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerles todo el cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica que ambos habían sentido en un tiempo atrás, algo que Anthony sabía que pasaría, algo que Isabella no se esperaba para nada. Se separó bruscamente en el momento que la imagen de Edward se le vino a la cabeza. Observó a Anthony respirar erráticamente por el maravilloso beso que se acababan de dar, lo miró directamente a los ojos buscando en ellos el brillo que una vez había visto en un verde muy parecido, pero en aquella mirada no había absolutamente nada. Llevó las manos al rostro de él y comenzó a acariciarlo despacio, como si con ello sus manos lograsen identificarlo, pero no, no lograba reconocerlo.

- ¿Edward? – Preguntó con miedo. Anthony no se movió ni un ápice cuando ella lo llamó por su verdadero nombre. Era demasiado pronto para que ella supiese la verdad así que sólo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Mentir.

- ¿Perdón? – Se hizo el confundido y eso solamente hizo que Bella se apartase aún más de él.

- Lo siento… debo irme, tengo que trabajar… - Se bajó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida. Él no la siguió, ni siquiera hizo el intento de retenerla. Sabía que volver a tener a Isabella no iba a ser sencillo, sabía que ella aún no estaba lista para saber la verdad. Pero él esperaría tal y como había hecho tantos años hasta ahora.

Bella volvió a llamar a un taxi y sin mirar atrás se montó en el coche dispuesta a salir de allí lo antes posible. Le dio la dirección de Black's Technologies e inmediatamente se hizo un ovillo en el asiento.

_4 años atrás._

_Isabella Swan estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. ¿Quién se había creído ese tipo para expulsarla de clase? ¡A ella, a Isabella Swan! Se había pasado todo el tiempo paseándose por el pasillo, esperando a que la dichosa hora de informática terminase para poder recoger sus cosas e ir a la cafetería para contarle a Alice lo que había pasado. Una vez el timbre sonó, entró hecha una furia. Vio como sus demás compañeros abandonaban el aula sin dejar de observarla recoger sus cosas._

- _Señorita, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? – Dijo Edward una vez se quedaron solos. Isabella se dio la vuelta se lo encontró a escasos centímetros de ella. Un escalofrío la recorrió de_ _arriba abajo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de él._

- _No tengo tiempo – Dijo dándole la espalda. _

- _¿No? – Dijo él asombrado._

- _No – Contestó rotundamente sin girarse. Pero entonces él hizo algo que ella para nada se esperaba. La agarró fuertemente del brazo y la giró para que le observará aún mas cerca de lo que lo habían estado antes._

- _A mí no me das la espalda – Dijo enfadado, pero algo en su mirada le hizo ver a Isabella que no sólo estaba enfadado, sino que también parecía emocionado por lo que ella acababa de hacer._

- _Suélteme – Dijo ella intentado soltar el fuerte agarre de él pero fue en vano._

- _¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¿Crees que eres la reina de este lugar? Pues déjame decirte…_

- _¡No! ¡Déjeme decirle a usted! – Isabella no sabía qué es lo que le pasaba a ese hombre y menos aún lo que le estaba pasando a ella. Estaba asustada por el comportamiento de él pero por otra parte se sentía excitada por retarlo, por decirle que no en su propia cara - ¡Usted no es nadie para darme órdenes y menos de esa forma! ¿Pero que se ha creído, que yo soy otra niña estúpida que se deja avasallar por personas como usted? Déjeme decirle que no. Yo no soy algo que usted pueda controlar, ¿entendido? Yo soy la reina de este lugar como bien ha dicho así que ni se atreva a decirme lo que tengo que hacer._

_A medida que le había estado gritando había recortado la poca distancia que había entre ambos dejando solo un par de centímetros entre ellos. Ambos se miraron desafiantes, ambos respiraban aceleradamente. Ella por el discurso que le había soltado y él por el intento de controlarse así mismo, cosa que no funcionó. En cuanto Isabella hizo el amago de volver a hablar Edward la calló estrellando sus labios contra ella. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos y ambos jadearon en la boca del otro. Él porque no esperaba sentir aquello y ella porque no sabía qué estaba haciendo, solamente sabía que quería más. Necesitaba más. Volvió a estrechar sus labios con los de él lo besó como jamás había hecho. Él le devolvió el beso sediento de pasión, sediento de ella. Sus lenguas se encontraron y de nuevo otra corriente eléctrica les recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ella llevó sus manos a la melena de él y Edward hizo lo mismo atrayéndola aún mas hacia él. Cuando Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separó rápidamente de él. Se llevó las manos a su boca asombrada y cogiendo su bolsa con sus cosas salió corriendo de la sala._

_Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño y una vez allí se observó atentamente al espejo. Sus labios estaban levemente hinchados por el beso, su pelo estaba revuelto por la pasión del momento y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por lo que había pasado._

- _¿Qué he hecho?_

El taxista le avisó de que ya habían llegado y mientras se quitaba las lágrimas que se habían derramado sin permiso, le entregó el dinero al taxista para después entrar en el edificio totalmente abatida.

Lo había vuelto hacer, había vuelto a recordar ese primer beso que lo cambió todo, aquel beso que le hizo darse cuenta del tipo de mujer que era. Ahí fue cuando los juegos de niños pasaron a la historia, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era una mujer y tenía poder.

Trabajó durantes las tres horas restantes como si de una máquina se tratase. Apenas volvió a cruzar alguna palabra con Seth. Sólo quería regresar a casa y dormir, dormir hasta que todo aquello desapareciese de nuevo. No quería recordarlo, no quería volver a sufrir por su culpa.

Cuando se montó en su coche para volver a casa la imagen de Anthony se le apareció. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Era otro Edward que venía a intentar acabar con ella? ¿Era otro Edward que la enamoraría para después abandonarla sin despedirse siquiera? No quería saberlo pero algo en su ser le decía que necesitaba averiguarlo, que si no lo hacía jamás volvería a ser feliz. Con ese pensamiento se metió en la cama haciéndose un ovillo de nuevo, dejando que la imagen de Anthony y de Edward la atormentasen durantes sus sueños.

* * *

><p>¿Bien o no?<p>

Le doy las gracias a **ErandiLina** por sus maravillosas palabras =)

Muchas gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, me encantó que les haya gustado.

**Y mil gracias a todas las lectoras anónima por sus visitas, de verdad, gracias.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Bueno chicas aquí os traigo un regalito por la tardanza en actualizar. Mañana actualizaré tanto Adicción como DMCV. Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero hasta hoy estuve de examenes, ¡ya por fin soy libre! Si la inspiración no me falla a partir de ahora podré actualizar más seguido ^^ **

**Bueno no me enrollo más. ¡Y hasta mañana!**

* * *

><p><em>¿Conoces esa mirada que tienen las mujeres cuando quieren sexo contigo? Yo tampoco.<em>

**_Steve Martin._**

Capítulo 5.

Rosalie Hale era una de las mejores abogadas de toda Nueva York. Su fama de rompe corazones y su fiereza a la hora de llevar un caso a los juzgados la hacía una de las mujeres más sexy y deseadas de toda la ciudad. Era una mujer directa y sincera, apasionada y realmente cruel con quién se interpusiese en su camino, y en ese preciso instante Emmett McCarty era una molestia enorme.

Desde hacía un mes, George, el odioso jefe de Rosalie, había contratado a Emmett que desde el primer momento en que la vio quedó prendado de la hermosura de ella. No sólo tenía que aguantarlo en los juzgados sino que ahora tenía que llevar uno de los casos más importantes de su carrera a codo con él. Rosalie lo odiaba, lo veía como otro baboso más que le prometía el cielo y la luna solo por un revolcón. Pero no, Rosalie ahí donde se la veía no era una mujer de una noche, ella era enamoradiza y romántica, y aunque su carácter agresivo y su lengua de víbora la hacían parecer una mujer valiente y fuerte, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Le tenía pánico al amor porque nunca lo había experimentado.

En esos momentos se encontraba mirándose al espejo. Su elegante y hermosa figura no le hacía justicia a la belleza de su rostro. Ella sabía quera una diosa y sabía el poder que tenía, pero jamás había sido capaz de utilizarlo. Se observaba detenidamente dándose fuerzas a sí misma para enfrentar un nuevo día junto a ese cavernícola que tenía de compañero.

- ¡Rose, nuestro cliente está aquí! Sé que mi cuerpo te pone nerviosa pero no podemos hacerle esperar más.

_¿Qué he hecho en mis vidas anteriores para merecer esto? ¿Es por qué soy hermosa? Dios eres un envidioso…_ - Pensó haciendo una mueca al oír la voz del Emmett al otro lado de la puerta.

Salió sin ni siquiera mirarlo mientras que él solamente la siguió por los inmensos pasillos del bufete.

- Me gustó mucho comer contigo la semana pasada – Se acercó un poco más a ella para poderle susurrar al oído – Tal vez podríamos repetirlo en mi casa, ¿qué me dices preciosa? – Emmett pasó suavemente un dedo por su brazo. Se moría de ganas por tenerla y siempre buscabas excusas para poder tocarla, logrando que ella con cada toque sintiese un escalofrío. Se paró en seco y lo encaró con furia.

- A ver si por enésima vez te queda claro. ¡No pienso salir contigo jamás! ¿Entendiste? No me interesas, eres un pesado y un baboso. Estás todo el día haciendo bromas que no tienen ni puta gracia y cuando me tocas siento repulsión. Si sigo aquí es porque cuando gane este caso seré socia del bufete, sino fuese así en el mismo momento que pusiste un pie aquí yo ya hubiese desaparecido yéndome a otro bufete o si fuese necesario a otro Estado para no aguantarte. Pero como llevo más de 4 años en este bufete me tendré que aguantar las ganas de patearte el culo y despedirte cuando sea tu jefa – Emmett la miraba alucinado por toda la verborrea que le había soltado en un momento - ¿Me oíste?

- Wow… ¿cómo lo haces? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- Hacer el qué Emmett – Preguntó desesperándose.

- Ser más hermosa y ponerme más burro cuando te enfadas – Una sonrisa canalla apareció en su rostro mostrándole dos adorables hoyuelos. Rosalie no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, gruñó sintiéndose vencida y caminó con furia hacia la sala de juntas donde les estaba esperando el cliente.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – Gritó enfadada en cuanto entró. La mujer que los estaba esperando la observó asombrada e inmediatamente Rosalie recompuso la compostura y le tendió la mano – Discúlpeme, soy Rosalie Hale y este es… - Rose se giró para presentarle al estúpido de su compañero pero éste se había quedado petrificado en la puerta. En cuando se dio cuenta de que ambas mujeres lo observaban, una asombrada y la otra furiosa, se recompuso y con voz seductora avanzó hasta la clienta.

- Buenas tardes señorita, soy Emmett McCarty y es un placer tenerla con nosotros, siento la tardanza, ¿necesita algo?, puede pedirme lo que _sea_ – Cuando pronunció esa última palabra le dedicó la misma sonrisa que le había hecho a Rosalie minutos antes. Rosalie respiró hondo al darse cuenta de que sutilmente, si se le podía llamar así, su compañero, más que imbécil, le estaba haciendo una proposición indecente a la clienta que le haría dejar de ser una abogada más.

- No gracias, no necesito nada – Dijo ella apartando su mano con delicadeza. En ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar – Discúlpenme – Dijo antes de descolgar. Emmett se enderezó y tomó asiento al lado de Rosalie. Ella sin poder evitarlo le dio un pisotón con sus hermosos _Gucci_ por debajo de la mesa y Emmett pegó un bote en la silla aguantando las ganas de gritar por el dolor.

- Te jodes… - Dijo en un susurro que sólo oyó él mientras le sonreía amablemente a la clienta.

- A ti sí que te jodía yo… - Contestó él de vuelta.

- No… Nada de eso, no hay pruebas concluyentes de nada de lo que se me acusa… sí, estoy reunida ahora con ellos… No aún no hemos empezado con la reunión… ¿¡Tranquilízate quieres! – La mujer colgó y vio como ambos la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos – Perdón por la escenita, es sólo… bueno eso da igual. Como saben soy Irina Denali, y se me acusa del asesinato de mi queridísimo padre Eleazar Denali. Llevo doce horas bajo vigilancia por el gobierno, como saben mi padre era uno de los principales candidatos a la presidencia del país y como también sabrán mi actual pareja Derek Dawson era su contrincante. Pues bien, mi padre murió hace 72 horas aproximadamente y según las supuestas pruebas la principal sospechosa la tienen delante de ustedes. Se me encarceló 10 horas después de su muerte y he salido hace medio día pagando una fianza de un millón de dólares. Así que aquí me tienen, necesito que prueben que soy inocente y me da exactamente igual lo que hagan, sólo quiero discreción absoluta.

Rosalie y Emmett seguían aún alucinando ante toda aquella información. Su jefe les impuso ese caso porque el cliente así lo pidió pero no esperaban encontrarse con aquella sorpresa, aunque mejor que una sorpresa era un pastelazo.

Irina Denali era una de las mujeres más hermosas y ricas del país, desde hacía un par de años su padre Eleazar Denali estaba luchando por abrirse camino en el congreso y ahora se encontraba en su apogeo político. Muchas de las encuestas decían que claramente sería el ganador y con ello el próximo presidente de Estados Unidos, pero muchas otras también afirmaban que el hecho de que su única hija estuviese saliendo con su contrincante Derek Dawson le restaba votos. Todo el país sabía de la enemistad que había entre el suegro y el nuero pero el hecho de que Eleazar Denali hubiese sido asesinado ponía todo en contra de Derek. Lo que les había sorprendido a dos de los mejores abogados criminalistas del país fuera que la principal sospechosa había sido su hija.

Ambos reflexionaron unos minutos sobre la información que les había proporcionado la señorita Denali e inmediatamente abrieron sus carpetas con la información del caso. En él se encontraba la declaración de los hechos y las pruebas que la incriminaba. Al parecer las huellas de ella se encontraban en el arma del crimen y el fiscal del caso había encontrado una grabación donde ella decía literalmente "ojala mi padre muriese".

Rosalie y Emmett se miraron con miedo porque sabían lo que aquello significaba. El caso estaba casi perdido y sólo un milagro podría salvar a aquella mujer de la cárcel.

- Bien… Señorita Denali… - Comenzó hablando Rosalie mientras Emmett seguía observando detenidamente los papeles del caso.

- Irina, llámenme sólo Irina – Sonrió con dulzura. Rosalie se la devolvió y se removió incomoda en el asiento.

- De acuerdo… Irina, ¿puede contarnos qué hizo exactamente ese día? Aunque ya tenemos su declaración necesitamos toda la información posible. Cualquier dato puede ser clave para su caso.

- Está bien, salí de casa a eso de las 8 de la mañana…

- ¿Qué hizo antes de eso? – Preguntó seriamente Emmett sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

- Me levanté a las 7 de la mañana, como todos los martes, y bajé a desayunar, después subí a arreglarme para ir a ver a Derek y…

- Irina, no quiero parecer impertinente, pero necesito que me describa qué hizo a cada minuto de ese día, incluso qué pensó, qué vio y qué comió, ¿lo entiende? – Ahora la observaba con frialdad. Irina miro a Rose como acto reflejo y ésta asintió haciéndole entender que era necesario todo aquello.

- Está bien, una vez me levanté, me vestí y bajé a la cocina a desayunar. Cuando entré mi madre estaba haciéndose unas tostadas, pensé en porqué ella se hacia su desayuno cuando lo solía hacer Clara, nuestra cocinera, pero no le di más importancia y fui a prepararme mi desayuno, tal y como estaba haciendo mi madre.

- ¿Le preguntó algo a su madre o ella a usted? – Preguntó Rosalie.

- No, solamente me observaba moverme por la cocina.

- De acuerdo, continúe por favor.

- Me preparé un café y después corté un poco de queso para comérmelo con una tostada y mermelada de fresa. Mi madre se sentó conmigo a la mesa y charlamos por lo que haríamos ese día. Ella me dijo que iría a comprar ya que Clara se encontraba indispuesta hoy, y que después pasaría el día en el club de campo. Yo le dije que pasaría el día con Derek y que no volvería hasta la noche. Después me fui a mi habitación a darme una ducha y…

- ¿Qué hizo su madre antes de usted irse? – Preguntó de nuevo Rosalie.

- Me dijo que no me preocupase por lavar los platos del desayuno que ya se encargaba ella.

- Entiendo… Siga.

Irina les explico cada segundo del día tal y como Rosalie y Emmett se lo habían pedido. Irina había pasado todo el día fuera de casa, lo que dejaba claro que ella no había podido ser la asesina, pero en cambio todas las pruebas estaban en su contra.

- ¿Vio en algún momento a su padre antes de llegar a casa? – Preguntó Emmett.

- No, ni siquiera esa mañana. Cuando salí de la ducha oí la puerta de casa cerrarse y supuse que él se había marchado ya a trabajar.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué pasó cuando usted llegó a casa?

- Cuando Derek llegó a la altura de mi casa, todo estaba rodeado de policías. Ambos entramos corriendo y asustados, vi a mi madre llorando desconsolada mientras Henry, un amigo de la familia la consolaba y después vi a mi padre… - Irina enmudeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. A penas había tenido tiempo de pensar en la muerte de su padre y ahora, al recordar de nuevo las imágenes mucho más clamada su mundo se derrumbó.

- Está bien, creo que ya es suficiente Irina, usted debe descansar, mañana nos pondremos en contacto con usted para decirle qué hemos sacado en claro de su declaración – Rosalie le extendió un pañuelo para que ella se pudiese secar las lagrimas que se le había escapado. Ella lo cogió y se levantó rápidamente mientras Rosalie y Emmett la imitaban y la acompañaban a la salida.

- Una pregunta más señorita Denali, ¿fue ahí cuando la detuvieron? – Preguntó Emmett

- Sí, en cuanto los policías me vieron entrar en el estudio de mi padre me esposaron y me llevaron a comisaría… Ni siquiera pude despedirme de él… - Nuevas lagrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas.

- No se preocupe Irina, nosotros la sacaremos de esto – Dijo Rosalie. Irina les dedico una pequeña sonrisa para después desaparecer tras la puerta de la sala de juntas.

Un silencio abrumador les rodeó y el aire a medida que lo segundos pasaban se volvió más y más pesado. Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro mientras meditaban y analizaban todo lo que Irina les había contado y sólo había dos posibles conclusiones. O era inocente o mentía respecto a todo. Emmett gruñó al verse metido en tal jaleo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir verificar los hechos que Irina había contado? Necesitaba pruebas, muchas y rápido. El juicio era dentro de un mes y el tiempo corría en su contra.

- Creo que deberíamos empezar por ir a ver el lugar del crimen y hablar con su madre que es la única que se encontraba en casa junto con ella – Propuso Rosalie mirándolo fijamente. Emmett apenas le había prestado atención desde que se concentró en la coartada de la señorita Denali, estaba serio y observaba una y otra vez las pruebas. Él sabía que había gato encerrado, que algo se le estaba escapando de las manos. Rose observó cómo se levantaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación. La verdad es que era un hombre realmente atractivo. _Lástima que sea un capullo…_ - Pensó Rose sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Hay algo raro, hay algo que se nos escapa – Dijo él más para sí mismo.

- Lo sé, por eso creo que deberíamos seguir su recorrido del día paso a paso. Encontraremos testigos que verifiquen que lo que ella ha dicho es verdad.

- Sí… pero si ella no lo ha hecho, ¿quién y por qué?

- No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra.

- Sí… será lo mejor.

Rosalie salió por la puerta y la volvió a seguir, vio como ella se contoneaba al andar e instantáneamente miró la hora en su Rolex. Perfecto, era la hora de comer.

- Rose, vamos a comer antes de ir allí, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Rose? ¿Desde cuándo te tomas tantas confianzas? – Preguntó más divertida que enfadada.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿También me vas a regañar por eso? – Preguntó Emmett cansado de pelear con ella. Él sólo quería unos minutos de paz, pero al parecer con Rose era imposible.

- Está bien, vayamos a comer Em – Le guiñó un ojo y salió del edificio dejándolo pasmado. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿A caso era bipolar?

Salió corriendo de nuevo de tras de ella alcanzándola al instante. Rose sonrió para sí misma al verlo negar divertido con la cabeza. Le gustaba ese Emmett, ese hombre gracioso sin llegar a ser grosero, ese hombre serio y determinado que podía hasta parecer maduro. Lo observó de reojo caminar decidido y contento, parecía el hombre más feliz de la tierra y eso sólo logro hacerla sonreír aún más.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – Preguntó Emmett curioso. Inmediatamente se puso colorada como un tomate e intentó buscar una buena excusa pero la bocaza de Emmett no tardó en estropear el momento – Me estás imaginado encima de ti, ¿verdad? O mejor aún, debajo de ti – La sonrisa de Rose desapareció al instante y la desesperación que él le provocaba no tardó en aparecer..

- ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan asqueroso? ¿Sólo puedes pensar en sexo? – Su tono de voz salió mucho más dolido del que pretendía. Emmett la miró extrañado por su contestación, esperaba más insultos pero no esa tristeza en sus palabras. Tal vez se estaba pasando con las bromas…

- Lo siento Rose, no quería molestarte de esa forma, es que no sé cómo comportarme cuando estoy contigo, me pones nervioso… - Se pasó una mano por la nuca en señal de nerviosismo. No solía ser tan sincero con las mujeres pero ella tenía algo que lo hipnotizaba. Ya no sólo su cuerpo descomunal sino también su dulce y fuerte forma de ser. Ella era distinta y él no estaba acostumbrado a mujeres tan especiales.

- ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó aún sin fiarse del todo de él.

- No lo sé, es toda tú… eres tan hermosa… - Se paró en seco haciendo que ella también se detuviese.

- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta Emmett… - Apartó la mirada de sus ojos azules a su boca. La verdad es que él tenía unos labios jugosos y continuamente le llamaban para ser besados.

- Eres distinta Rosalie, no eres como las demás mujeres que he conocido, tú… - Rosalie se acercó inconscientemente hacia la boca de Emmett, y él tragó grueso. Observó como ella se humedecía los labios y volvió a tragar saliva. No sólo le ponía nervioso, sino que también le aterraba lo que ella pudiese hacer con él.

- ¿Tú… qué Emmett? – Preguntó Rose mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pero él sólo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Cagarla.

- Me pones a cien cuando te tengo tan cerca – La mirada de ella pasó de ilusionada a una furia profunda, Emmett se apartó de ella y comenzó a andar hacia el restaurante que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sí, había huido, pero no quería que ella viese el poder que tenía sobre él. No, eso ya pasó una vez y no volvería a pasar. Sin embargo, Rosalie se había quedado paralizada en mitad de la calle. No entendía porque se sentía tan dolida cuando Emmett sólo se había comportado como Emmett, pero lo que aún la confundía más, era su comportamiento de hacía escasos segundos. ¿A caso se había vuelto loca? ¡Casi lo besa en plena avenida! ¿En qué mundo vivía? ¿Desde cuándo ella deseaba ser besada por hombres, o peor aún, por él? Definitivamente algo estaba mal en ella. No podía ceder ante él, no podía enamorarse de él…

Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó, o al menos eso intentó. Sólo sería un mes. Un mes y ya no volvería a verlo nunca más. Entró en el restaurante y se obligó a ponerse la máscara que la protegía de todo y de todos. Emmett no se atrevía a mirarla. Sabía que había hecho mal y que lo poco que había ganado lo había echado a perder por uno de sus estúpidos comentarios. Había esperado un momento así con ella desde que la vio por primera vez hacía 6 años en la universidad. La había deseado desde el mismo momento en que la vio y se juró que algún día se la follaría hasta dejarla seca, y ahora, que sus pensamientos no habían cambiado pero sus sentimientos parecían que sí, le hicieron ver que todo era mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba. Gruñó mientras observaba la carta en absoluto silencio. Necesitaba ayuda y solo Edward podría aconsejarle qué hacer con Rosalie.

Mientras Emmett se sumía más y más en sus pensamientos ella se ponía nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

_¿Qué haces aquí, con él? ¡Huye!_ – Se dijo a sí misma – _No es más que otro baboso que desea llevarme a su cama… Pero es tan sexy, tan varonil… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Rosalie Hale! ¡Deja de pensar absurdeces! ¡Él es exactamente igual a los demás!_

- Emmett… - Lo llamó en apenas un susurro.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó sin atreverse a mirarla.

- ¿Te parece mejor que nos veamos en una hora en casa de Irina? Necesito – _Huir de ti desesperadamente_ – pasar por casa un momento.

- Eh… Sí, claro, en una hora en casa de Irina – Dijo sin mirarla lo más mínimo.

Rosalie lo observó por unos segundos, esperaba poder ver algo en él que le dijese que se quedase y que fuese valiente, pero la cobardía de él solamente la animó a salir corriendo del restaurante sin mirar atrás. Esperó impaciente a que algún taxista parase pero nada, no había manera. Cuando se giró decidida a ir dando un paseo hasta su casa se encontró con un tímido Emmett. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos y observaba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Me he dejado algo dentro? – Preguntó Rosalie captando su atención. Si se hubiese dejado algo dentro entendería el comportamiento tan extraño que estaba teniendo Emmett, sin embargo, él negó con la cabeza si atreverse a mirarla. Él lo sabía, sabía que si cedía acabaría perdido pero la soledad que le había embriagado segundos antes cuando ella desapareció de su lado, fue más aterradora que cualquier estúpido miedo a revivir el pasado.

- No… yo sólo… quería que… - Respiró hondo y se relajó – He pensado que mejor nos vamos ya. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, antes puedo irme a casa – Sonó duro, más de lo que pretendía, pero no estaba preparado para ser más sincero de lo que ya lo había sido.

- Está bien… - Rosalie se había ilusionado inconscientemente por algo que ni siquiera entendía.

Emmett llamó a un taxi y ambos se sentaron lo más alejados que el pequeño espacio les permitía. Rosalie observó la ciudad pasar antes sus ojos pero su menté viajó al preciso instante en el que vio a Emmett por primera vez.

_3 años atrás._

_Vamos Rose, tú puedes, eres una mujer fuerte y hermosa. Tienes el mundo a tus pies. Sólo es un caso de acoso sexual, está más que ganado, nada puede salir mal… ¿o sí?_

_Esas palabras me iba diciendo a medida que me iba acercando a los juzgados. Era mi primer caso, hacía sólo dos meses que había terminado la carrera y ahora me encontraba trabajando en uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados de todo el país. No era la primera vez que entraba en un juzgado, pero sí la primera en la que me encontraba yo sola ante el peligro. La becaría que me habían asignado era medio boba así que sí, estaba yo sola. El caso era el típico de siempre, secretaría escultural, entra a trabajar en una empereza de peces gordos, y uno de estos se obsesiona con ella. Estaba tirado, solo esperaba que mi contrincante no fuese un hijo de puta buenísimo que me dejase a la altura del betún._

_Me paré ante la puerta que daba a la sala del juzgado donde se llevaría acabo mi caso y respiré hondo tratando de concentrarme en las pruebas evidentes y en que nada podría salir mal._

_Entré lo más decidida posible y tal y cómo había aprendido no perdí el más mínimo segundo en exponer los hechos._

- _Caso Stanley contra Cullen Technologies. Señoría la demandante solicita una indemnización por los siguientes hechos – Llegué a donde se encontraba mi cliente y aún de pie seguí soltando la verborrea que ya me sabía de memoria – Acoso sexual en el entorno laboral por parte del demandado y amenazas de despido por el acusado a la señorita Stanley si ella no aceptaba acostarse con él. Señoría solicitamos una indemnización de medio millón de dólares por daños y prejuicios._

_El silencio de la sala era abrumador y me sentía triunfante cuando vi que era una jueza. Según los estudios las mujeres juezas siempre se decantaban por las acosadas sexuales así que eso que se le sumaba a mi favor. Pero todos mis aires de grandeza se fueron al carajo cuando escuché como de la mesa de al lado, donde se encontraba el acusado, el sonido de unos aplausos inundaban el lugar. Me giré despacio con el miedo en los ojos. Lo había hecho bien, lo había hecho jodídamente bien, así que el que alguien hiciese una estupidez así sólo había logrado desconcentrarme. Cuando vi al hombre que me aplaudía no lo pude creer. Era Emmett McCarty, conocido como el tiburón. Era especialista en salvar hasta al mismísimo diablo si ese era el caso. Y yo era una novata frente a una fiera. Me sentí perdida en el instante en el que sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, era el hombre más hermosos que había visto y lo mejor era que me iba a destrozar sin piedad._

- _Impresionante señorita Hale, me inclino ante usted por su brillante actuación – Justo en ese instante una luminosa sonrisa salio de sus labios y dos hermosos hoyuelos la acompañaron dejándome momentáneamente en estado de shock. Se inclinó y me hizo una reverencia. Instantáneamente me sonrojé todo lo posible. _

- _Señor McCarty, ¿podría empezar con su alegación?- Interrumpió la jueza._

- _Por supuesto que sí Emma – Cuando vi que además de llamarla por su nombre y guiñarle un ojo, la jueza se sonrojaba no me lo pude creer. Estaba más que pérdida. Estaba acabada – Como bien a presentado la señorita Hale, estamos claramente ante un caso de acoso sexual, pero lo que no sabía la señorita Hale por parte de su cliente, Jessica Stanley, es que ella cedía ante las claras intenciones de mi cliente el señor Cullen – Emmett se paseó ante la atenta mirada de la jueza y del jurado – Como muestra la siguiente grabación perteneciente a la empresa del señor Cullen…_

- _¡Protesto! – Me levanté del asiento indignada por esa sorpresa. ¿Un video? ¿Un puñetero video? ¿Enserio? - Señoría las pruebas se expusieron en la vista preliminar además de que…_

- _Denegada, continúe señor McCarty – Me senté indignada y asesinando con la mirada a ese estúpido hombre que me sonreía con malicia._

- _Bien como iba diciendo, una imagen vale más que mil palabras…- Emmett sacó de su chaqueta un CD que introdujo en la televisión de la sala. Una vez comenzó la grabación todo pareció de lo más normal. Mi cliente estaba sentada en su despacho tecleando en el ordenador pero entonces apareció el señor Cullen y lo que oí y vi a continuación hizo que se me helara la sangre._

- _Jessica… deja de resistirte, sabes que quieres que te folle duró como a mí me gusta, sé que me deseas y que acabaras haciendo cualquier cosa que te pida – El señor Cullen acariciaba la cara de mi clienta mientras ella babeaba por él como una idiota. Me giré a mirarla y la observé palidecer cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Jessica no me había contado toda la verdad y ahora… ahora iba hacer el hazmerreír de todos mis compañeros – Edward yo… - Dijo Jessica pero en menos de un segundo ya la estaba besando. La escena se volvió cada vez más y más pornográfica justo cuando él se disponía a quitarle el sujetador, la jueza carraspeó y habló._

- _Vale, creo que es suficiente – Toda la sala comenzó a cuchichear y lo que menos me podía imaginar pasó._

- _Señoría, el jurado ya tiene su veredicto – Me quedé atónita. Solo había leído un par de casos en los que el jurado había tomado la decisión sobre la marcha y la sala sin pasarse a pensar mas de medio segundo, lo que significaba que Emmett no sólo me había machacado, sino que también había hecho que mi primer caso pasase a ser historia – Fallamos a favor del demandado._

- _Bien, por el poder que se me otorga doy el caso por finalizado – La jueza dio con el mazo y desde ese preciso intenté odié con toda mi alma a Emmett McCarty._

El taxi se detuvo de repente y la voz de Emmett la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Hemos llegado – Emmett pagó al taxista, se bajó del coche y echó a andar hacia la casa de los Denali mientras Rosalie lograba reaccionar e intentaba alcanzarlo.

* * *

><p>¿Bien o no?<p>

Le doy las gracias a **Lore562, Beakis, marcencullenswan, robsten-pattison, **y** karian18** por sus maravillosas palabras =)

Muchas gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, me encantó que les haya gustado.

**Y mil gracias a todas las lectoras anónima por sus visitas, de verdad, gracias.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Lo prometido es deuda chicas, así que aquí lo tienen ^^**

**B.S.O:**

**No me quiero enamorar: **Kalimba

**El problema: **Ricardo Arjona

* * *

><p><em>El sexo sin amor es sin duda una experiencia vacía, pero como experiencia vacía es de las mejores. <em>

**_Drew Carey_**

Capítulo 6.

Había pasado una semana después del altercado con Anthony. Bella no se atrevía a mirar el correo, no quería volver a hablar con él pero otra parte de su ser le suplicaba por que lo hiciera. Era viernes por la noche y se encontraba trabajando como iba siendo costumbre. No había vuelto a ver a Jacob desde lo del ascensor, cosa que le extrañó bastante. No es que estuviese deseando verlo de nuevo, solo que le parecía raro que él no hubiese aparecido en busca de ella. ¿Se habría olvidado de ella? Nah… sonrió con socarronería y continúo trabajando sin presar atención a la curiosa mirada de Seth. En cuanto dieron las tres de la madrugada Jasper le indicó que ya podía marcharse a casa. Lo agradeció enormemente porque deseaba dormir. Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la semana por culpa de los recuerdos de Edward que la atormentaban en sus sueños.

Recogió su portátil y su bolso y se dirigió hacia los ascensores. En cuanto atravesó el vestíbulo un silbido la hizo darse la vuelta. Jacob la esperaba apoyado en la mesa de recepción, con esa sonrisa encantadora que lo caracterizaba. Bella no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza a medida que él se acercaba. Hombres, es pensar en ellos y aparecen de la nada.

- Buenas noches señorita Swan – Tomó la mano libre de Bella y le deposito un dulce beso para después dedicarle una sonrisa radiante.

- Buenas noches señor Black.

- ¿Está libre esta noche Swan?

- Depende de para qué Black.

- ¿Cenar?

- Ya he cenado.

- ¿Postre tal vez? – Jacob le sonrió con malicia mientras que ella lo observaba anonadada. Vaya, ese Jacob descarado le gusta.

- Sí… no estaría mal – Contestó despreocupada. Mientras ella avanzaba hasta la salida, Jacob se había quedado momentáneamente paralizado. No esperaba que llevarla a su casa fuera a ser tan fácil. Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo y corrió detrás de ella para abrirle la puerta como el buen caballero que era.

- Gracias.

- No hay porqué darlas – Contestó observando el hermoso trasero de Isabella contonearse hasta el coche con esos preciosos short que dejaban al descubiertos su hermosas y cremosas piernas.

Jacob le abrió la puerta como el caballero que era y Bella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. La verdad es que aunque estuviera cansada necesitaba con urgencias soltar tensiones, ¿y con quién mejor que con Jake? Lo observó conducir sonriente y suspiró anhelante. Jake era guapo, apuesto, atento, tenía todas las características de un buen hombre, pero ella no era una buena mujer. Isabella Swan era egoísta, malvada dirían algunos y ella lo sabía. Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo y decidió tentarlo, jugar con él. Quería pervertirlo y volverlo alguien como ella, alguien como… él.

Puso su delicada mano en la pierna de Jake y comenzó a acariciarla. Él pensó que era un gesto cariñoso pero en el momento que la mano de ella llegó a su entrepierna no pudo evitar pegar un saltito en su haciendo.

- Bella, ¿Qué…?

- Shh… calla – Dijo desabrochándose el cinturón. Bajó la bragueta del pantalón y comenzó a masajear el miembro viril y erecto de Jacob. Lo escucho gemir y eso sólo ayudo a inflar más su ego. Lo sacó y se pensárselo dos veces se lo llevó a la boca. Notó como crecía cada vez más en su boca y como Jacob se estremecía de placer.

- Vas a acabar conmigo Isabella…

Con su lengua saboreo la punta de su hermosa y potente polla. Sí, Isabella no tenía pudor ninguno cuando del sexo se trataba. Ella adoraba sentirse deseada y Jacob le otorgaba exactamente eso. Despacio lamió toda su extensión para después abarcarlo de nuevo con la boca. Subía y bajaba lentamente y eso a Jacob lo estaba llevando al límite.

- Más rápido…

Y ella obedientemente así lo hizo. Cuando sintió que le que daba poco para venirse paró en seco, recobrando la compostura limpiándose con elegancia la baba de la boca.

- ¡¿Por qué has parado? – Gritó Jacob desesperado.

- Porque el juego sólo acaba de empezar – Dijo con voz inocente. Jake apretó el acelerador y en menos de cinco minutos llegaron a su apartamento. Se bajó del coche a toda velocidad, dio la vuelta al coche y en un visto y no visto cargó a Bella en el hombro. Ella gritó divertida porque era eso lo que estaba buscando. Quería jugar a sentirse deseada y con Jake podía hacerlo sin problemas. La bajó una vez dentro del ascensor y ella rió divertida al ver la cara de enfado de Jacob. Parecía un pobre niño al que le habían arrebatado su juguete favorito.

- No vuelvas a hacer nunca más eso… - Dijo acorralándola contra la pared del ascensor. Pulsó el botón y respiró profundamente embriagándose así del dulce y excitante olor de Bella.

- O sí no qué – Le retó con la mirada y él gruñó como un animal entes de abalanzarse sobre ella. La besó como deseaba hacer durante toda la semana, le jaló del pelo y el brillo de los ojos de Isabella lo hipnotizó durante unos segundos.

- Sabrás de lo que soy capaz – Dijo con esa voz ronca que ponía a cien a Isabella.

- Perro hablador, poco mordedor – Y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

La volvió a cargar en su hombro y como un troglodita la llevó hasta su cama soltándola con poca delicadeza. Isabella estaba anonada con la nueva actitud de Jacob, con sólo una noche de pasión había logrado sacar a la bestia que habitaba en él. Se desnudó lentamente para que ella pudiera deleitarse, primero la camisa, desabrochando cada botón con lentitud. Isabella se moría de ganas por tocarlo pero cada vez que se acercaba un poco a él, Jacob se alejaba. Era tremendamente frustrante y existente. Jake dejó caer la camisa al suelo y terminó de deshacerse de los pantalones. Se relamió los labios al ver como ella se deshacía de su ropa lentamente. Deseaba poseerla pero sus inseguridades aún estaban ahí, ¿lograría complacerla como lo hizo la otra vez?

El miedo despareció una vez que Isabella acabó completamente desnuda sobre la cama. Era una mujer realmente hermosa con su melena suelta cayéndole en cascadas sobre sus pechos. Jacob la admiraba, la deseaba y la anhelaba. Quería que ella lo mirase de esa misma manera, que quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que él sentía. Se acercó despacio, como tanteando el terreno y una vez la tuvo cerca ella le sonrió con su dulce y hermosa sonrisa. Jacob la agarró fuertemente del pelo y la besó, pero no era lo que Isabella esperaba, había pasión, sí, pero había adoración y cariño y ella no estaba preparada para nada de eso. Ella necesitaba lujuria y desenfreno, no amor y ñoñerías. Decidió tomar el mando y lo agarró fuertemente del peló, lo arrastró hacia sí y profundizó el beso. Jacob poco a poco se dejó llevar por sus instintos primarios y la poseyó como ella deseaba que lo hicieran. Fuerte, duro y sin compasión, haciéndola llegar al clímax de inmediato. Una vez recobraron las fuerzas y sus respiraciones volvieron a ser las mismas, Jacob la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó haciendo que Bella se tensase por aquel acto tan íntimo. Con miedo se apoyó en el pecho de él y se relajó siguiendo la respiración acompasada de Jacob.

Ella sabía que debía irse, es más, necesitaba irse, pero no quería hacerle daño. Él comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella y Bella decidió esperar a que él se quedase dormido. Dibujó figuras abstractas en el pecho de Jacob mientras pensaba como desaparecer, lo que hizo que la pregunta de Jacob la sorprendiese.

- Quieres irte, ¿verdad? – Bella se incorporó un poco para poder observar a Jacob. Él estaba tranquilo aunque en su mirada era melancólica.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Preguntó más agradecida que molesta.

- No, por mí puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras… - Bella apartó la mirada avergonzada – Eh, mírame – La agarró suavemente de la barbilla y le doy un dulce beso lo que hizo que Bella se sintiese aún peor. Lo miró más con pena que con miedo, pues sabía que él quería más, se notaba en su mirada y en su actitud que Jacob quería algo más que una aventura, y aunque ella también deseaba eso no estaba totalmente segura de si era con él y de si estaba preparada para ello – Lo entiendo, créeme. Sólo quiero que estés bien y a gusto conmigo, no quiero obligarte a nada, no tienes porqué complacerme. Me gusta estar contigo, y me gustaría conocerte un poco más si me dejas.

- ¿Sin presiones?

- Sin presiones.

- ¿Y si te dijese que sólo es sexo lo que busco? – Se mordió el labio nerviosa por no saber que respondería él. Jake la observó algo decaído dado que él no quería ser sólo sexo para una chica. Quería saber lo que era el amor, quería saber lo que era que alguien le amase por quien era y no por lo que tenía.

- Podría… aceptarlo – Se rindió al fin. Él quería más y Bella era la única que había despertado algo en su interior, la única que le había hecho querer más. Y si ella quería sólo sexo, eso le daría pero nadie le iba impedir intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión. En ese momento se prometió así mismo enamorarla y lo cumpliría costase lo que costase.

- Bien… - Volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Jacob y respiro profundamente su olor – A mí también me gusta estar contigo… - Jamás supo porqué dijo aquello.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella amaneció en su cama y en su queridísima casa. Al final tuvo que esperar a que Jacob se durmiera para poder salir de allí. Le dejó una nota dándole las gracias por la noche y por entenderla, deseándole en ella que se volvieran a ver. Sabía que haber hecho eso sólo acarrearía que él se ilusionase más, pero ya llegaría en momento de aclarar las cosas y asentar las bases de su aventura.

Abrazó la almohada con fuerza antes de salir de la cama. Eran las doce la mañana y tenía un hambre voraz así que después de prepararse un suculento desayuno se dispuso a navegar un rato por internet. Puso música para ambientarse y se relajó en el sofá.

_"…Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote,__si te gano pierdo libertad__Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote,__si yo no me quiero enamorar.__Guarda el silencio en mis besos,__despídete sin voltear.__Porque al besarte me pierdo,__pero a mi corazón no lo puede atar..."_

_Es sólo un hombre por el amor de Dios… y yo soy libre…_ - Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente mientras observaba el ícono del correo. ¿Y si le hacía daño de nuevo? ¿A caso no podía conformase con Jacob? No. Isabella Swan no era una mujer que se conformase con lo primero que pillaba. Ella era una mujer exigente y con los hombres no iba a ser menos. Con decisión le volvió a escribir de nuevo otro correo.

**BellsSwan:** ¿Quién eres Anthony? ¿Por qué te has incrustado en mi cabeza? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Mi cuerpo, mi alma, qué? Ya sufrí una vez por un hombre y no estoy dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo.

Adiós tormento.

Sí, lo mejor era olvidarlo. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la ciudad, en la oscuridad de su casa Edward sonreía satisfecho por las palabras que acababa de recibir. Bella había sufrido por perderle, no sólo él había sentido algo por ella sino que aquel amor oscuro y adictivo forma parte de ambos.

_4 años atrás._

- _Edward – Tanya lo llamaba desde la cocina, pero él no la escuchaba – Edward ¿me oyes? Te estoy hablando – Tanya abandonó exasperada la cocina al no recibir respuesta alguna - ¡Edward!_

- _¡¿Qué? – Gritó enfadado. Tanya había hecho que volviese a la realidad cuando en verdad lo que quería era pensar una y otra vez en los labios de esa chiquilla rebelde._

- _¡Te estoy hablando! – Gritó aún más fuerte._

- _¿De qué, eh? ¿De tus amigas, de tus amantes, de qué Tanya? Siempre hablas de lo mismo… - Se tiró del pelo desesperado, quería perderla de vista. Había pasado una semana desde aquel beso estaba realmente frustrado porque la chiquilla consentida no hacía más que huir de él._

- _¿Ya estamos otra vez, Edward? ¿Ya estamos con el tema de mis amigos? ¡Edward por Dios! ¡Son sólo eso, AMIGOS! – Tanya estaba harta de que siempre discutiesen sobre el mismo tema. Sí, ella le engañaba porque buscaba en otros hombres las palabras de amor que Edward jamás le dedicaba._

- _Cuándo dejaras de pensar que soy idiota… ¡Cuando maldita sea! – Se levantó hecho una furia y Tanya, asustada por la actitud violenta de Edward caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás. Era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa manera – ¿Me tienes miedo Tanya? ¿Crees que te voy hacer daño? – Edward hablaba con una voz irreconocible mientras se iba acercando lentamente hacia ella. Sonrió cuando ella dio otro paso más huyendo de él._

- _Edward… que… ¿qué te pasa amor? – Preguntó con miedo._

- _¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! – La agarró fuertemente del brazo y la obligó a que lo mirara._

- _Edward… me haces daño – Lloriqueó._

- _¿Y tú no me haces daño a mí cada vez que te encuentras con otro hombre? – Dijo más enfurecido que dolido. Porque aunque le molestaba que Tanya lo engañase, en realidad no le importaba que lo hiciese, nada le importaba hasta que vio a esa niña._

- _No es lo que crees Edward… - Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla._

- _Por fin lo aceptas – Y la soltó con asco. Ya está, todo se había acabado. Tanya ya no era nadie para él – Vete – Dijo volviendo al sillón en el que estaba corrigiendo unos exámenes._

- _¿Qué? – Eso no podía ser cierto, había escuchado mal. Edward no podía dejarla. No, ella lo amaba de una manera absurda y obsesiva, pero lo amaba – No puedes dejarme._

- _He dicho que te vayas – Se levantó y se sirvió un whisky solo. En ese momento solamente deseaba beber hasta caer inconsciente._

- _Edward te lo puedo explicar, yo… Yo te amo Edward pero necesitaba que tú también me amases, necesitaba que alguien me diera el amor que tú no me das…_

- _Esto es el colmo… - Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y respiro profundamente hasta que la furia que recorría sus venas salió a la luz - ¡He dicho que te vayas joder! – Con todas sus fuerzas estampó el vaso ya vació contra la pared haciendo que Tanya retrocediese mucho más temerosa - ¡Encima de que me engañas, tienes la poca de vergüenza de echarme a mí la culpa! ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres? – Dio una patada a una de las sillas del salón – Vete de mi casa – Señaló la puerta y la miró con furia. En ese instante deseaba matarla con todas sus ganas. _Tres años de relación a la basura, tres años de mi vida al lado de esa furcia_ – Pensó mientras la veía llorar desconsolada._

- _Edward por favor no me dejes, lo eres todo para mí, Edward te amo… - Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y sin delicadeza la sacó de su casa._

- _No quiero volver a verte en mi puta vida – Y cerró dando un portazo. Se sirvió otro whisky y de mientras planeaba cómo conseguir de nuevo otro beso de Isabella, escuchaba las súplicas y lamentos de Tanya a través de la puerta._

_Al día siguiente se duchó a conciencia. Se echó su colonia que mezclada con su olor ya de por sí exquisito era infalible. Se puso una de las tantas camisas blancas que tenía dejándose desabrochados un par de botones y se la remangó hasta los codos. Se enfundó en sus pantalones Armani y cogió el maletín con su portátil. Ese día Isabella Swan no tendría escapatoria. _

_Llegó al instituto media hora después, iba borrando las veintinueves llamadas perdidas de Tanya cuando la vio entrar por las puertas. Ese era el ritual de ella de todos los días, en el que le recordaba al resto de los mortales que ella era superior. Sonrió cuando puso los ojos como platos al verlo. Se acercó despacio, hipnotizándola con sus ojos verdes, pero cuando ya estaba a un par de pasos de ella, una chiquilla muy nerviosa llamó la atención de su presa. Se pasó la mano por el pelo desesperado por poder pillarla a solas._ _Pero ese día tendría clase con ella y no se iba a salvar tan fácilmente. _

_Después de cinco interminables horas tratando con alumnos mediocres y algunos incluso medio retrasados, por fin llegó la hora de informática con la clase de Isabella. Salió cinco minutos antes de su última clase, sólo para poder admirarla al entrar. Y ahí estaba él esperándola apoyado en su mesa con sus manos sudadas por las ansias en los bolsillo, cuando ella hizo acto de presencia. Su pelo largo y suelto se balanceaba al mismo ritmo que sus caderas al andar. La falda se le ajustaba perfectamente sin enseñar demasiado sus hermosas y cremosas piernas. La blusa se la había desabrochado un botón más de lo debido para poder mostrar bien su canalillo. Isabella era una diosa para todos, pero para él ella era un demonio que lo desquiciaba y volvía loco._

_Ella se sentó detrás de su ordenador huyendo de la mirada asfixiante de Edward y él decidió sacar su portátil y comenzar su plan secreto. En cuanto la clase ya estuvo completa les explicó que ese día se dedicarían a rellenar un par de hojas de Excel y hacer un resumen sobre lo que habían dado hasta ahora de binario. Después de resolver las absurdas y estúpidas dudas de la gran mayoría de los alumnos se sentó tras su portátil y dio comienzo su cacería. _

_Se adentró sin ningún problema en el sistema del instituto y buscó el ordenador de Isabella de entre los cientos que había en el instituto. Una vez eliminó todo impedimento hizo que un mensaje se le apareciese en la pantalla._

- _No digas ni hagas nada Isabella._

_Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a sus compañeros. Edward sonreía con maldad esperando a que leyese el siguiente mensaje._

- _Eleva la mirada al frente._

_Lo leyó y negó con la cabeza insistentemente. No quería mirarlo._

- _¡Isabella mírame!_

_Lo observó con miedo y una vez que sus miradas se encontraron la sonrisa de él se ensanchó muchísimo más. Por fin la chiquilla rebelde le hacía caso. _

_Bella comenzó a teclear como una loca y en menos de un segundo, Edward tenía la misma ventana de mensaje que tenía ella._

- _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_Edward estaba sorprendido de que una chiquilla de apenas 16 años pudiese jaquear de esa manera su ordenador._

- _¿Por qué me rehúyes?_

- _Tal vez porque me besaste._

- _No lo niegues, te gustó._

- _¿Eres una especie de pederasta?_

- _Isabella tengo sólo 21 años._

- _Podría denunciarte por acoso._

- _Hazlo. Destrózame la vida si quieres, pero tú sabes lo qué pasó._

- _¿Y qué pasó según tú?_

- _Te besé y te derretiste._

- _Creo que tienes demasiado ego amigo. Eso sólo fue un beso sin importancia, no sentí nada. Bueno miento, sentí como te excitaste con solo rozar mis labios._

- _Mientes – Levantó la vista furioso y vio como ella lo observaba como si fuese uno más de los babosos que la perseguían._

- _¿Eso crees? Te crees que estás tan bueno y que eres tan deseable como un Dios, pues déjame decirte que te equivocas. No eres más que un ñiñato y con sólo uno de mis besos has perdido la cabeza. Te tendría comiendo de mi mano si quisiera, pero lo siento. NO ME INTERESAS._

_Cuando Edward leyó aquello no sabía si reír o llorar por su negativa, pero lo que si sabía es que estaba más furioso que nunca. Nadie le decía que no, y menos una chiquilla._

- _Señorita Swan, ¿qué está haciendo? – Dijo en voz alta para que todos centrasen su atención en ella. Necesitaba tenerla a solas, necesitaba sólo unos segundos para dejarle claro quién era Edward Masen. Ella lo asesinó con la mirada pues sabía a qué estaba jugando._

- _No hago nada señor – Él se relamió los labios al oír la palabra señor salir de su boca._

- _¿Hablando con su novio?_

- _No señor, sólo es un imbécil que quiere distraerme y molestarme – Se mordió el labio intentando no sonreír por insultarle en su cara. _

- _Es decir, que en vez de hacer lo que he mandado usted se dedica a chatear con sus amigos. Bien, está castigada a quedarse hasta que termine el trabajo que obviamente no ha hecho._

_En ese momento sonó la sirena que indicaba que el día había acabado y mientras todos salían Edward y Bella se retaban con la mirada._

- _¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Bella mientras Edward cerraba la puerta del aula. Se levantó de su asiento y se apoyó en la mesa de él cruzada de brazos. Cuando Edward se giró y la observó ahí de pie retándole no pudo evitar sonreír._

- _Bésame – Dijo con voz ronca aún en la puerta. No quería acercarse sabiendo que si lo hacía perdería el poco autocontrol que le quedaba._

- _No – Dijo poco convencida. Lo recorrió con la mirada y en un acto reflejo se mordió el labio, consiguiendo que Edward se excitase más de lo que estaba._

- _¿No? – Dio un paso. Intentaba tentarla, la acechaba y la miraba con deseo._

- _He dicho que no – Tuvo que apartar la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos verdes por miedo a que la devorase._

- _¿Por qué no? – Otro paso y Bella tembló porque sabía que no tenía escapatoria._

- _Porque no me gustas. Te crees que eres irresistibles pero lo siento, no lo eres para mí._

- _¿Seguro? – Otro paso más y la distancia entre ambos se iba acortando._

- _Segurísimo – Dijo alzando el rostro desafiante._

- _Yo no estaría tan seguro… - Susurró con esa voz ronca que a Isabella la encendía. Edward acortó con otro paso más la distancia entre ambos y le acarició el brazo lentamente._

- _No me toques… - Todo el vello de Isabella se había erizado tan sólo con ese toque. Edward se acercó un poco más dejando apenas espacio entre sus rostros. Respiró profundamente y se dejó embriagar por el delicioso olor que Isabella desprendía. En volvió con sus manos la pequeña cinturita de ella y la atrajo hacia sí para que sintiese su excitación en todo su esplendor – Suéltame… - La giro bruscamente para rosar su miembro en la espalda de ella. Quería tentarla, quería volverla loca. Apartó el pelo del cuello de Isabella y aspiró de nuevo su exquisito olor, sólo que esta vez fue rozando suavemente su piel expuesta con su nariz. La oyó aguantar un gemido y eso sólo hizo que sonriese victorioso._

- _Apuesto lo que sea que si meto la mano por debajo de tu falda, estás más que lista para mí… - Susurró en su oído para después lamerlo._

- _Déjame, por favor… - Suplicó. La volvió a girar bruscamente para verle el rostro. Sus ojos castaños estaban casi negros por la excitación pero en ellos había algo más, había miedo._

- _¿Me tienes miedo? – Dijo mientras la subía a su escritorio suavemente. Ella apartó la mirada y tembló cuando Edward acarició sus muslos._

- _Por favor… - Su voz sonó triste está vez. Ya no había deseo contenido sólo terror en sus palabras. Edward se apartó asustado por ese cambió y vio como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Se apartó bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba acosando a una menor en pleno instituto. Una menor que no estaba dando su consentimiento nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces lo entendió. Isabella era una mujer por fuera pero jamás lo había sido por dentro. Se acercó de nuevo y la notó tensarse otra vez. Acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella y los besó casi con adoración._

- _Lo siento… - Y con esas palabras desapareció de allí dejándola sola y asombrada._

_Edward había tomado una decisión. Isabella Swan sería solamente suya. Él sería el primer hombre en probarla y el último, de eso estaba seguro._

Recibió una llamada que lo hizo regresar al mundo real.

- Cullen – Dijo con la voz aún ronca por el recuerdo.

- Señor, la he encontrado.

- ¿El qué Whitlock?

- A la persona que necesitamos en la empresa. Lleva una semana trabajando para su hermano y es excepcional. Es la persona que estábamos buscando.

- De acuerdo, me encargaré de ello personalmente – Colgó sin ni siquiera darle las gracias por la información.

Hacía más de un año que había mandado a su mano derecha a espiar a la competencia. Sólo _Black's Technologies_ podía hacerle sombra a la empresa de su familia.

Llevaba buscando alguien que le ayudase a destruir a su hermano desde hacía más de dos años, cuando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro desapareció y sólo quedó el odio entre ambos.

Apenas eran la una de la tarde así que su plan por contactar con el susodicho tendría que esperar a la noche. Se duchó y llamó a Emmett. Sabía que estaba liado con un gran caso pero él era su único amigo de verdad y necesitaba salir y despejar la mente un rato. Su plan de conseguir a Isabella de nuevo estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo pero no la presionaría, tenía tiempo de sobra para conquistarla de nuevo ahora que la había encontrado.

Mientras tanto Isabella ya estaba más que arreglada para salir a comer con Alice y Rosalie. La habían llamado insistentemente durante toda la semana pero entre las clases y la adaptación en su nuevo trabajo apenas había podido hablar con ellas. Volvió a mirar por enésima vez el correo por si Anthony le había contestado pero nada, ni una respuesta. _Tal vez no lo ha leído todavía…_ - Pensó mientras cerraba la puerta de casa - _No, lo mejor es que no me conteste. Tengo que olvidarme de él y centrarme en lo que tengo con Jacob. Sí, eso es lo que tengo que hacer._

Se montó en su coche y analizó lo que había hecho mientras se dejaba embriagar por _Ricardo Arjona_.

_"…El problema no fue hallarte  
>el problema es olvidarte<br>el problema no es tu ausencia  
>el problema es que te espero<br>el problema no es problema  
>es problema es que me duele<br>el problema no es que mientas  
>el problema es que te creo<em>

_El problema no es que juegues  
>el problema es que es conmigo<br>si me gustaste por ser libre  
>quien soy yo para cambiarte<br>si me quede queriendo solo  
>como hacer para obligarte<br>el problema no es quererte  
>es que tu no sientas lo mismo…"<em>

¿Se habría precipitado al tomar la decisión de cortar algo que podría haberse convertido en una obsesión? Ella ya había pasado por eso y no sabía si sería capaz de sobrevivir de nuevo. Anthony era lo que su alma necesitaba para ser feliz, pero también lo que podía destruirla hasta hacerla cenizas. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Aparcó en la puerta del edificio de Alice y salió más cabizbaja de lo que estaba. Llamó al interfono y con sólo decir un triste "yo" la puerta se abrió. Alice dejó de sonreír cuando vio la tristeza que rodeaba a su amiga.

- ¡Bella! – Rosalie se levantó del sofá corriendo pero se detuvo cuando vio la cara de Bella - ¿Se ha muerto alguien?

- No, estoy bien – Hizo el amago de sonreír pero fue en vano.

- No digas bobadas – Alice puso los ojos en blanco y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá. Bella sabía que ahora tocaría un interrogatorio pero necesita soltar todo lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. ¿Y quién mejor que sus dos mejores amigas? - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Alice, cruzada de brazos, golpeaba el suelo con el pie mientras Rose se sentaba a su lado y la tomaba de la mano.

- Los hombres Alice, odio a los hombres – Se agarró la cabeza con las manos desesperada hasta que oyó como Rosalie se reía de ella.

- Vaya, quién lo diría, Isabella Deborahombres Swan tiene un problema con un hombre – Se regodeó por dentro al saber que no era la única.

- Con dos, Rose, con dos…

- ¡Ah claro! No me acordaba que se trataba de ti está vez. Para ti un hombre nunca es suficiente – Dijo Alice en broma para relajar el ambiente.

- No te metas conmigo… - Bella hizo un puchero para después sonreír un poco más animada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Bells? – Ahora Rosalie la miraba preocupada.

- ¿Os acordáis cuando la semana pasada comimos con Emmett y Anthony? – Ambas asintieron aunque Rose no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco – Bien, pues Anthony me dio su correo y esa misma noche quedamos y nos vimos…

- ¿Y…? – Preguntó Rose intrigada.

- Nos besamos y os lo juro, fue como si volviese a besar a Edward.

- ¿Quién es Edward? – Preguntó Rosalie perdida.

- Fue el primer novio de Bella – Contestó Alice sin darle importancia.

- ¿Has tenido novio alguna vez? – Preguntó Rose asombrada.

- Claro, no siempre he sido una chica de una noche – Bella frunció el ceño molesta.

- Bueno, sigue que nos desviamos – Apresuró Alice.

- El caso es que fue como besarlo a él de nuevo.

- ¿Y qué hiciste luego? – Volvió a preguntar Rose. Alice le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. Se estaba empezando a desesperar con tantas preguntas.

- Huí. Hoy le he enviado un correo diciéndole adiós y no sé si he hecho lo correcto… - Se miró las manos un tanto avergonzada. Bella no acostumbraba a pedir consejo a no ser que fuese necesario, y al parecer este tema lo era.

- ¿Por qué huiste? – Preguntó Alice. Ella sabía que ese hombre escondía algo y en verdad se alegraba de que su amiga le hubiese dicho adiós.

- Porque no quería pasar otra vez por lo mismo. No quiero otro Edward en mi vida. Es cierto que una vez sí lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas pero ya… ya no estoy segura de que lo pueda soportar.

- Olvídalo Bella, ya he visto como de mal acabaste la primera vez. No pienso ni quiero rescatarte de nuevo de un agujero negro por culpa de un hombre – Alice se sentó a su lado y la miro seriamente. Era cierto, Alice había sido la única que había vivido con ella el sufrimiento de perder a Edward y aunque era una persona egoísta por naturaleza no se perdonaría jamás volverla hacer pasar por eso otra vez

- Llevas razón. Está hecho – Bella la abrazó con fuerza en forma de agradecimiento – Ahora el segundo hombre. Jacob…

- ¿Qué pasa con ese Dios? – Preguntó Rosalie más animada.

- Sé que quiere algo más pero yo no sé si voy a poder dárselo.

- ¿Sabes lo que yo haría? – Bella miró a Rose esperanzada.

- Le diría cuales son las condiciones para estar conmigo y si las aceptas es su responsabilidad y si no, puerta. Así de simple – Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada importante.

- Rose, creo que es la primera cosa inteligente que aportas a la conversación – Alice aguantó la risa hasta que uno de los cojines del sofá se estrelló contra su cara.

- Eso para que no te metas conmigo – Dijo sacándole la lengua. Bella las observaba divertida pero en realidad lo que había dicho Rose era la mejor opción.

- Eso haré – Dijo obteniendo de nuevo la atención – En cuanto lo vea, le diré cuales son mis condiciones.

- Esa es mi chica – Rosalie la empujó levemente con el hombro para después abrazarla cariñosamente.

- Bueno qué, ¿vamos a comer o no quedamos aquí cotilleando? Porque no sé vosotras pero me estoy muriendo de hambre – Alice hizo un puchero y se llevó sus pequeñas manitas al estómago.

- Vamos Bells, hay que darle de comer al ogro – Ahora fue el turno de Rose de ser golpeada con el cojín en la cara - ¡Ey!

- Yo no soy ningún ogro – Dijo poniéndose en pie – En todo caso soy un dulce duendecillo – Alice abrió la puerta indicándoles que saliesen de la casa.

- En todo caso es un diablillo… - Le susurró Rose a Bella.

- ¡Te he oído! – Gritó mientras cerraba la puerta. Rose y Bella bajaron las escaleras corriendo sin parar de reír. Para Bella, aquellas dos maravillosas mujeres eran su salvación. Sonrió agradecida cuando se vio rodeada de ambas mientras paseaban por las calles de Nueva York.

Después de estar toda la tarde con sus amigas, Bella regresó a su trabajo. Se había propuesto que si esa noche veía a Jacob le dejaría claro lo que esperaba de su relación. Nada de amor, sólo sexo. Pero en cuanto entró por las puertas del sótano, supo que por mucho que quisiera aclarar la situación, ese día no sería posible.

Se quedó asombrada cuando vio que la mayoría de los trabajadores estaban rodeando su mesa.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó una vez logró hacerse paso entre la multitud.

- El hijo de puta es bueno… - Dijo Seth tecleando sin parar en el ordenador – Muy bueno… - Bella se colocó a su espalda y vio como alguien lograba deshacerse de todas las contraseñas y claves para poder acceder al sistema mientras Seth apenas lograba detenerlo.

- Déjame a mí Seth – Dijo el silencioso Gary. En ese momento Jasper salió de su despachó.

- ¡Volved al trabajo! – Ordenó enfadado. Jasper sabía el porqué de tanto revuelo y esperaba impaciente a que se hiciese la magia. Todos volvieron a sus asientos mientras Seth, Bella y Sam observaban trabajar a Gary.

- No puedo – Se levantó tranquilamente mientras los tres lo observaban sorprendidos. Gary era así, era hombre tranquilo y reservado.

- Dejadme a mí – Sam se crujió los dedos y tanto Bella como Seth pusieron los ojos en blanco. Había pasado sólo una semana desde que ella había empezado a trabajar allí y no había día que Sam no se comportase… como Sam – El cabrón es muy bueno…

- Llevo diciendo eso más de media hora…

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado Seth? – Bella ya sabía más o menos el qué pero no los detalles.

- Estaba sentado tranquilamente, matando zombis como tú dices, y de repente la pantalla se volvió negra y comenzaron a salir códigos de acceso y bloqueos de seguridad desactivados. Me puse de inmediato con ello pero era imposible pararlo. Jamás alguien ha podido llegar tan lejos.

- ¡Jódete cabrón! – Gritó Sam llenó de júbilo.

- ¿Lo has conseguido? – Preguntó Seth asombrado.

- Sí, creo que sí… ¡Mierda! No, no, no, ¡Joder! ¡Ha logrado llegar al sistema! ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¡Déjame a mí Sam! – Bella estaba angustiada, si Sam no había podido con él seguramente ella tampoco podría, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes con esto? Te viene grande, muy grande – Sam seguía intentándolo pero era inútil. No había nada que hacer.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – La voz de Jasper a sus espaldas los asustó. Todos palidecieron en el acto. El puesto de trabajo de todos ellos dependían de un hilo.

- Nada señor, es sólo un Hacker… - Seth intentó sonar lo más sincero posible pero su cara de pánico decía lo contrario.

- Sam, en serio, déjame intentarlo – Bella puso la mano sobre su hombro ganándose un gruñido de su parte.

- No estás lista para algo así – Sentenció.

- ¿Y tú sí? ¿No ves que te centras en atacar su sistema cuando tienes que aumentar la protección de los archivos de los proyectos? ¡Sam, es una maniobra de distracción! – Bella lo apartó haciendo rodar la silla hacía otro lado y de inmediato se puso a contraatacar. Sam se levantó decidido a seguir con su trabajo. Nadie, ni quiera una niña superdotada le diría qué hacía bien y qué hacia mal, pero la mano de Jasper en su hombro le hizo detenerse automáticamente.

- Déjala – Era una orden y Sam la acató de inmediato, de mala gana, pero lo hizo. En ese instante Jasper recibió una llamada, los observó, ninguno le estaba prestando atención – Señor.

- _¿Está ya?_ – La voz grave y el sonido de las teclas al otro lado del teléfono le hizo saber que era Edward Cullen de nuevo.

- Sí, ya está – y Edward colgó – Volved a vuestros asientos. Si Bella no consigue detenerlo, llamadme de inmediato.

- Sí señor – Seth, Gary y Sam volvieron al trabajo mientras Bella seguía cortándole el paso.

- No puedes conmigo – Sonrió orgullosa porque ella, con sus veinte años podía con el peor Hacker que en esa empresa se hubiese conocido, entonces sin saber cómo un mensaje apareció en la pantalla. Tal y cómo una le sucedió hace muncho tiempo. Bella se quedó momentáneamente bloqueada. El hacker le estaba hablando.

- _Eres bueno_ – Bella parpadeó un par de veces, los ataques había cesado de un momento a otro, y sólo el mensaje se podía ver en la pantalla.

- _Buena, soy muy buena_ – Es lo único que se le ocurrió que podía contestar.

Al otro lado de la pantalla, Edward estaba sorprendido. Primero porque nadie había logrado pararle, sólo la seguridad del gobierno; y segundo, no se esperaba para nada que fuese una mujer la que estaba al otro lado. Eso sólo le daba más ventaja para cuando llegase la hora de acabar con su hermano. Sabía que las mujeres estaban predispuestas a vivir un romance de cualquier tipo y si para conseguir lo que se proponía tenía que seducir a una mujer a través de la pantalla así sería.

- _Me llamo Edward_ – Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Bella. Otra vez ese nombre. Pensó detenidamente si decirle su verdadero nombre, pero prefirió usar su segundo. Quién sabe, si podía entrar en ese ordenador, podría averiguar todo de ella con sólo tener su nombre

- _ Yo soy Marie_.

- _Encantado_ – Edward sonrió satisfecho para después apagar el ordenador, dejando a Bella mucho más confundida de lo que estaba.

* * *

><p>¿Bien o no?<p>

Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, me encantó que les haya gustado.

**Y mil gracias a todas las lectoras anónima por sus visitas, de verdad, gracias.**


End file.
